La dama y la vagabunda
by Testsu-san12
Summary: Tras perder toda su fortuna Fate Testarossa termina vagabundeando por las calles,hasta que una mujer anónima le da un billete de veinte dólares y la deja completamente fascinada. Ahora, su peor enemigo le ha hecho una propuesta que podría suponer la vuelta a sus días de oro y por el camino,la forma perfecta para conquistar a esa mujer.(Adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos! Que tal? asdasd al fin de tiempos regreso a este lugar. Y bueno como verán esta seria la primera adaptación que llego hacer para este anime, sin duda alguna la historia original le pertenece a otra persona (que ahorita lo voy ha mencionar).

Creo que el titulo lo dice todo xD, asi que posiblemente se tengan una idea. Los capítulos no son tantos ,pero lo importante es el contenido( lo que a mi me entretuvo :D). A lo mejor este primer capitulo, les tenga no tan convencidos( a otros si , quizás) pero denle una oportunidad.

También pondrán aparte odiar al hurón jajajajaja (bendito sea, amen)

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACION , LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A BALA-2006 ;), LOS MÉRITOS AL VERDADERO AUTOR!( SALUDOS)**

**AH Y YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>

Escuchaba villancicos a la lejanía. Unos niños cantando, tal vez. Seguro que esperaban alguna propina a cambio de compartir sus angelicales voces y seguro que ellos tendrían más suerte que ella. La gente de bien daba dinero a niños rubios de mejillas sonrojadas que cantaban de forma adorable con sus bufandas y sus guantes a juego. La gente de bien no le tiraba ni un mísero centavo a una vagabunda.

Sentada sobre un cartón mojado con la cabeza gacha debía parecer la clase de "persona" indeseable que los padres definían a sus hijos para que tuvieran cuidado por la calle. Sus vaqueros que una vez fueron unos Levi´s auténticos ahora estaban desgastados, viejos y rotos. Sus botas de Gucci están embarradas e irreconocibles. Su camisa de Calvin Klein hacía tiempo que dejó de oler a nueva y pasó a oler a sudor y a sangre seca. El abrigo de Prada que en su día le pareció digno de alguien de su clase, ya no le daba tanto calor como aquel entonces. Su marca había perdido todo su valor a medida que ella se iba congelando lenta y dolorosamente.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que probó un bocado de cualquier comida? Ya no lo recordaba. Su última comida fue lamer un brik de leche que alguna adorable familia habría tirado al contenedor de la esquina en una de esas carísimas bolsas reciclables que ella misma ayudó a patrocinar con su difunta empresa. Tenía hambre, estaba famélica y no existía un solo alma caritativa que le diera algo de dinero para comprarse un simple pedazo de pan. Tampoco podía culparlos a ellos. Durante sus días de vacas gordas, ella no fue precisamente la mujer más caritativa sobre la faz de la tierra. La caridad era una palabra sin sentido para ella. Donaba dinero a muchas organizaciones porque era conveniente para su imagen pública pero nada más. Escogía una asociación al azar sin pararse a pensar, escribía una ridícula suma de dinero que posteriormente descontaría de las mejoras para las condiciones de sus trabajadores y sonreía para una fotografía que aparecería en primera página del periódico. Necesitó perderlo todo para darse cuenta de la egoísta e hipócrita que era.

- ¡Feliz navidad!

Escuchó el tintineo de las monedas cayendo al suelo y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para ver esas relucientes circunferencias acumulándose a los pies de los niños. Robarle el dinero a unos niños sería mezquino, sucio y poco cristiano. Ella estaba sucia y no era un devoto cristiano pero tampoco era mezquina ya. Así pues, apartó la mirada y apretó los puños a los costados pensando en toda la comida que podría comprar con eso.

- ¡Gracias!

Ella no conoció el auténtico significado de esa palabra hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para empezar a utilizarla. Decía "gracias" en los eventos públicos y por convención social pero nunca antes lo había dicho sintiéndolo de corazón hasta que otro vagabundo le ofreció un trago de su coñac para entrar en calor. Fue un acto totalmente desinteresado y para aquel experto vagabundo tan normal, tan asumido que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Volvió de nuevo la cabeza para ver a uno de los niños recoger la última moneda del suelo y después se cogieron todos de la mano para volver a sus casas. Ella los miró envidiando su suerte. Llegarían a sus bien decoradas casas, con sus amorosos padres, al calor de la calefacción o incluso con chimenea. Muchos de ellos tendrían un perro; otros un gato. Seguro que verían alguna película o algún programa navideño en familia, esperando impacientemente a que llegara la noche buena. Aún quedaba una semana para que Papa Noé, o su padre disfrazado de él, dejara los regalos bajo el árbol.

¿Qué pensarían sus padres de ella si la vieran en ese momento? De hecho, ya debían saber que estaba en la más absoluta ruina. Ellos le advirtieron sobre su propia avaricia, intentaron que se cuidara, quisieron apoyarla pero ella los desdeño por un poco de dinero, un Ferrari y unas cuantas modelos. No se atrevía a volver a su casa y pedirles cobijo después de eso y lo peor de todo es que sabía que ellos lo estaban buscando.

Levantó la vista y observó con rabia la no tan difunta empresa que ella presidía dos años atrás. Lo perdió todo al confiar en la persona equivocada. Una persona que supo jugar muy bien con ella y lo sumió más todavía en el mundo de sus vicios mientras se dedicaba a trapichear con su empresa hasta hacerse con ella. Después de ella, todos sus empleados se fueron al paro. Sin embargo, sus empleados tenían familias; ella la había perdido. No había vuelto a ver a uno solo de sus ex empleados pasar por allí. No conocía personalmente a todos pero sí que podía reconocerlos de vista. Su equipo directivo también desapareció por completo aunque sabía, gracias a algún periódico extraviado, que muchos de ellos se habían incorporado en otras empresas.

Se estaba resignando a morirse de hambre cuando un billete de veinte dólares cayó sobre su regazo. Pensó que alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero los tacones que vio frente a ella cambiaron de dirección para marcharse. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Agarró el billete de veinte dólares y se levantó de un salto que casi le hizo caer al suelo de nuevo. Estaba famélica.

- ¡Espera!

La mujer se detuvo y se volvió. La rubia se quedó sin respiración. Durante su época como presidenta de su empresa se había movido entre las bellezas más cotizadas de todo el mundo, pero jamás se había cruzado con una mujer como ella. Quiso besarla, abrazarla, amarla y sobre todo, protegerla. Nunca nadie había inspirado en ella semejante sentimiento de protección.

No sabía si era alta o eran los tacones los que le daban esa impresión. Llevaba una preciosa melena cobriza de rizos naturales suelta que se balanceaba con la suave brisa invernal de aquel día de diciembre. Sus impresionantes ojos color azules enmarcados por unas largas y femeninas pestañas brillaban a la luz del único rayo de sol en ese día nublado que justo la enfocaba a ella como si se tratara de una aparición celestial. A lo mejor lo era y la rubia deliraba antes de morir. Su nariz pequeña era respingona y tenía unas adorables pecas justo en el puente. Además, sus gruesos y sensuales labios color rojo, completamente naturales, contrastaban por completo con su tez blanca y nívea. Empezaba a tener el complejo de Blancanieves o algo por el estilo.

Un taxi se detuvo junto a ella, la rubia ni se había percatado de que hubiera llamado a un taxi de lo ensimismada que estaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza, palpitaba más bien contra su pecho. No podía dejarla marchar así, no ahora que le había encontrado.

- No puedo aceptarlo… - dijo con voz ronca por la falta de alimento y el frío.

- Claro que sí. – le sonrió- Sólo son veinte dólares.

Dos años atrás, Fate no hubiera escatimado ni en veinte dólares a la hora de tener que soltar prenda. Odiaba dar dinero, sólo lo hacía por su imagen pública. Dar unos pocos miles de dólares que en realidad pertenecían a sus empleados, le darían a ella muchos más ingresos para engrosar su ya bien abultada cuenta bancaria.

La vio abrir la puerta del taxi y no pudo evitar que subiera. Sí que intentó seguirla desesperada por la preocupación de no poder volver a verla.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La cobriza no lo escuchó o no quiso contestarle. El taxi arrancó y se quedó allí sola con veinte dólares y cara de idiota. Observó fijamente aquel taxi en el que se marchaba la mujer que perfectamente podría haber sido el amor de su vida y se insultó mentalmente por haber sido tan lenta de reflejos por primera vez en su vida.

Se guardó el billete de veinte dólares en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sabiendo que no lo gastaría jamás y corrió hacia al escaparate de una tienda para observar su propio reflejo. ¡Estúpida! Esa mujer podía ser el amor de su vida. Su cabello era rubio y estaba perfectamente largo. tal vez debía cortárselo o al menos cuando podía permitirse pagar al peluquero más caro del país. En ese momento parecía castaño de lo sucio que estaba y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su cara también estaba sucia y mejor no hablar de sus dientes. Y pensar que ella había sido considerada una de las mujeres más sexis del mundo.

- Mamá, esa señora está muy sucia.

- Shhhhhhh. – la hizo callar- Si te oye nos perseguirá.

Como si ella tuviera algún interés en esa señora gorda y repipi y su grosera hija.

- ¿Por qué está tan sucia?

- Porque es pobre. – le explicó la madre en voz baja.

- ¿Qué son los pobres, mamá?

- Parásitos hija mía. Ensucian nuestra sociedad.

Su paciencia tenía un límite.

- ¡Parásito serás tú entrometida!

La mujer gritó ofendida, lo insultó sin que una sola persona interviniera y se llevó a su hija, casi la arrastró, lejos de allí. Para Fate mejor, no quería ver gentuza como ésa por su zona. Y dos años atrás ella era parte de esa gentuza. No sabía decir qué era lo que más la molestaba: que la estuvieran insultado o descubrir que ella misma fue como esas.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos dispuesta a buscar un buen sitio para pasar lo que sería una noche lluviosa cuando escuchó la sirena de un coche patrulla. Se encogió de hombros intentando pasar desapercibida y se pegó a la pared pero el coche de policía la estaba buscando justamente a ella. Tuvo que detenerse al cuarto llamado del agente, cuando la amenazó con encarcelarla por desobediencia a la ley.

Los agentes salieron de su coche y se acercaron a ella con las porras en las manos, amenazantes. Otra paliza no. ¡Ella no había hecho nada!

- ¿Ocurre algo agentes?

- Nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí.

Se mordió la lengua para no contestar cualquier barbaridad y asintió con la cabeza.

- Hemos recibido una llamada de una mujer que dice haber sido amenazada por una vagabunda en esta zona.

- No sé de qué me están hablando…

Claro que lo sabía pero no pensaba ceder. Esa maldita gorda repipi y su enervante hija.

- Yo creo que sí. – afirmó el otro jugueteando con su porra- Su descripción de la vagabunda concuerda contigo.

Hubo un tiempo en el que nadie se atrevía a tutearla sin su consentimiento. ¡Mal educados!- pensó. Para ser policía debería estar arreglado que aprobaran un examen sobre buena educación y civismo, justo lo que les faltaba.

- Insisto en que…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?- se rió- ¿La metemos en la cárcel?- le preguntó al otro agente.

- Asalto, injuria, desobediencia a la ley… Me parece que alguien va a pasar una larga temporada en prisión. Espero que tengas un buen abogado.

Los dos agente se rieron de ella a la cara por el chiste del otro y se dispusieron a agarrarla para arrastrarla dentro del coche de patrulla. Policía corrupta y cuarentonas sin nada mejor que hacer, la combinación perfecta para pasar unas navidades estupendas.

Clavó los talones en el suelo intentando resistirse y quiso agarrarse a alguna parte pero cada policía la tenía sujetada en un brazo. No la dejaron con más remedio que arañarlos con sus uñas extremadamente largas pero llevaban guantes de piel. Quiso morderlos pero sus chamarras eran demasiado gruesas. Incluso los escupió y se ganó un buen puñetazo en el abdomen. Ya estaba desistiendo en su labor de huir cuando sonó la bocina de un coche.

Levantó la vista y vio frente a frente su propio Ferrari. ¡El cabrón de Yuuno!

- ¡Bastardo!- gritó.

La ventanilla de piloto se bajó, dejando entrever el rostro bien acicalado del hombre que se lo quitó todo. Si la soltaban, lo mataría, lo haría pedazos lentamente y disfrutaría de cada momento. Ese bastardo, ese desgraciado, ese hijo de puta que le robó tantos años de esfuerzo. Juró vengarse de él, juró no morir sin haberlo conseguido y estaba dispuesta a cumplir su juramento. ¡Merecía la muerte!

- Agentes, ¿por qué no sueltan a mi amiga?

¿Su amiga? ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños! Sin embargo, los agente la soltaron y ella cayó de rodillas sobre el cemento mojado, como si ya no estuviera lo bastante humillada. Alzó la vista lo suficiente para ver a esos policías corruptos agarrar los billetes de cien dólares que les entregaba el auténtico delincuente y no pudo reprocharle que lo hiciera. Ella misma había sobornado a muchos policías para que hicieran como que no habían visto nada después de haberse estrellado durante una borrachera. ¿Acaso era la mejor que Yuuno Scrya? ¿O estaba hecho de la misma arcilla podrida?

Ya no estaba tan molesta con él y sus intenciones asesinas iban disminuyendo. Se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón lo más que pudo, como si le importara su aspecto frente a él. No fue hasta que el coche de patrulla se marchó y se atrevió a dar un par de pasos hacia su antiguo Ferrari. Ya estaba pasado de moda, podría comprarse el último modelo, pero quería hacerle rabiar.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Te necesito, Fate.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que alguien la había llamado por su nombre. Estaba tan ensimismada en esa ensoñación que ni se planteó cuestionarlo.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Tu colaboración para un proyecto.

- Todo tiene un precio. – le aseguró.

- Sube y lo discutiremos.

Se montó en el que era su antiguo coche y cerró la puerta, sellando de esa manera el que sería su inminente destino. Yuuno la necesitaba por alguna razón y Fate estaba sediento de venganza. Seguro que los dos llegaban a un acuerdo del que se aseguraría de salir ganadora.

- Fate, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

- La fuente del parque está vigilada últimamente.

- ¿La fuente del parque?- se rió- ¡Por favor, mírate! Y pensar que eras la más grande, mi ejemplo a seguir.

- Si lo que quieres es burlarte de mí, me bajo aquí mismo. – la amenazó.

- ¡No, espera!

La cosa se ponía interesante. Yuuno estaba transpirando y en su mirada leía el puro nerviosismo. Algo lo preocupaba, incluso lo asustaba y al parecer era Fate la única persona capaz de solucionarlo. Bien, lo soportaría un poco más sólo para saber qué demonios quería y mientras tanto, se dedicaría a pensar en su ángel de navidad. Soñar era gratis, ¿no? Además, si lograba devolverle el golpe a Yuuno Scrya, tendría los medios económicos suficientes para acercarse a la cobriza y que ella la viera. Jamás olvidaría el gesto que tuvo con la rubia , jamás perdería ese billete de veinte dólares.

Su coche seguía andando como la seda y en menos de quince minutos llegaron a su antiguo apartamento. Yuuno estaba dispuesto a restregarle toda su antigua vida, al parecer. Decidió quitarle importancia, pues ella estaba a punto de recuperarlo todo. No volvería a ser tan estúpida una segunda vez. Iba a recuperar su casa, su coche, su empresa y su familia. Por supuesto, jamás olvidaría todo lo que había aprendido; cambiaría y sería una buena persona.

Al entrar en su viejo apartamento descubrió que la decoración había cambiado por completo y ahora era minimalista, en blanco y negro. No le gustó. A ella siempre le encantaron los colores vivos, la decoración un poco más conservadora, más hogareña y cálida. Yuuno le hizo pasar y se dirigió directamente hacia el mini bar. Fate lo siguió y recibió con mucho gusto su primera copa de whisky en los últimos dos años. Se terminó su whisky añejo antes de salir de esa casa pero pudo observar con rabia sus viejas botellas de vino. Ese vino valía más que toda esa casa.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, sigues siendo la misma de antes. Siempre directo al grano.

- En eso te equivocas, ya no soy la misma.

Yuuno tuvo la osadía de reírse y se dirigió hacia un taburete que a ella le pareció realmente hortera.

-Chrono Harlaown

Sólo pronunció ese nombre y fue suficiente para que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, despertando en Fate antiguos recuerdos. Chrono Harlaown era su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón. Habían jugado cientos de partidos de fútbol americano juntos, pilotaban sus propios coches de Fórmula 1 en una pista privada, acudían juntos a todas las fiestas, habían compartido negocios e incluso conquistas. Chrono Harlaown fue la única persona que le ofreció su incondicional ayuda cuando más la necesitaba pero su orgullo la cegó y rechazó lo que en ese momento le pareció compasión.

- ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

- Sé que eráis muy bueno amigos.

- ¿Y qué?- se puso a la defensiva.

- Necesito que firme un contrato con mi empresa para conseguir uno aún mejor. La condición que me han impuesto es él.

Se bebió su copa de un solo trago sabiendo de antemano a qué se refería. Leía la prensa económica de los periódicos que se encontraba por ahí y Chrono estaba en plena batalla con su amor imposible: Amy Limietta. Si no tuviera sus mañas de mujeriego, nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Pero Amy tampoco era estúpida y sabía que no le convenía firmar un acuerdo con ninguna empresa si Chrono tampoco lo hacía. Amy no firmaría jamás antes de Chrono y su empresa era de gran interés en ese momento para Yuuno.

- Amy no es estúpida…

- Ni tú tampoco. Me alegra saber que sigues bien informada. Significa que no has perdido tu labia para los negocios.

- Pero he mejorado mucho respecto a mis amistades.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Sigues molesta?- rellenó su copa- No hice nada que tú misma no hubieras hecho.

Eso era cierto. Ella también lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

- Chrono es mi mejor amigo, no voy a convencerlo para que firme una mierda de contrato.

- El contrato lo redactarás tú misma.- brindó silenciosamente.

- ¿Y Amy?- gruñó.

- La dejaré enterita para ti.- le guiñó un ojo.

No tenía ningún interés sexual por Amy . Podría partirlo en dos si una de sus manos traspasaba los límites establecidos.

- ¿Y tú qué estarás haciendo mientras tanto?

- Estaré de vacaciones en el Caribe.

No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Iba a dejarla a ella sola al frente de la empresa? ¿Acaso era idiota? Era bien evidente que su primer movimiento sería arrebatárselo absolutamente todo. ¿En qué estaba pensando Yuuno Scrya?

-Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no debes preocuparte por la seguridad de mis divisas. Serás nombrada directora suplente y como tal tendrás denegado el acceso a determinados documentos que puedan dejarme en una mala posición. El equipo de seguridad tiene bien apuntadas tus limitaciones.

- ¿Ya has dado por asumido que voy a aceptar?

- Fate, los dos sabemos que ya has aceptado.

No podía aceptar tan fácilmente. Podría ser su única oportunidad de recuperarlo todo y vengarse aunque estuviera limitada, pero si fracasaba… Salir de nuevo a la luz, ser de nuevo una figura pública para volver a fracasar era algo que no la atraía en absoluto.

Suspiró y caminó en círculos sobre la alfombra de pelo mientras reflexionaba acerca de cuál era su mejor opción. De repente, una fotografía llamó su atención y se dirigió hacia ella. Agarró el marco y sus ojos sorprendidos observaron a la mujer que le había dado un billete de veinte dólares. Sonreía a la cámara con su hilera de perfectos dientes blancos y llevaba puesto un precioso vestido color marfil que se ajustaba a su impresionante figura. Con el abrigo no pudo apreciar toda su belleza. ¿Por qué Yuuno tenía una fotografía de ella?

- ¿Te gusta?- escuchó a su espalda- Preciosa, ¿verdad? Es mi prometida y la directora de publicidad y marketing de la empresa desde hace dos años.

Su prometida, su maldita prometida. Ella estaba prometida y con el cerdo de Yuuno. Ese ser tan dulce no debía conocerlo bien si estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con él.

- No me digas que te has vuelto un hombre formal.

- En absoluto. ¿Para qué crees que voy al Caribe?

Para ponerlo los cuernos con todas las prostitutas que se cruzaran en su camino, sin duda alguna. Seguro que ya la tenía bien engañada.

- Me cuesta creer que vayas a casarte…

- Hay que saber escoger, Fate . Su padre es Shiro, me hará de oro con una fusión.

Shiro. Una vez hizo negocios con Shiro y lo escuchó hablar de su hija pero nunca la había conocido. Así que ella era la hija de Shiro. Era un buen hombre, de esos que en verdad lo sentían cuando entregaban un cheque de dinero a una fundación. Había escuchado que incluso viajó a África para realizar labores voluntarias durante algunos meses. Su hija viajó con él en todas esas ocasiones.

- ¿Recuerdas a Ginga Nakajima?

La modelo caprichosa y celosa que quería sacarle hasta el último centavo durante su corto período de noviazgo.

- Hay historias que es mejor no revivirlas.

- Entonces no te interesará saber que sigue siendo estupenda en la cama.

Dos años atrás la hubiera molestado escuchar algo así de quien era su novia, pero ya no. Además, Ginga se marchó en cuanto vio que no había dinero.

- ¿Te vas con ella al Caribe?

- No. No quiero estar comprometido en mi viaje.

Ya se lo imaginaba. Sólo esperaba que Ginga no rondara en absoluto la compañía. Tenía grandes planes que podrían verse truncados por la intervención de la mal intencionada modelo. Ahora bien, aunque ya había aceptado la oferta en su cabeza, quiso tener un seguro por si los planes salían mal.

- ¿Qué gano yo con esto?

- Tendrás un sueldo equivalente a un año de trabajo cuando eras presidenta, una casa de alquiler durante tres meses, ropa nueva y un estilista que te devuelva a tu estado original.

Sonaba muy bien, pero echaba en falta una cosa.

- Quiero mi Ferrari.

- ¿Qué…? Pe- Pero…

- Una mujer como yo necesita su coche. – dejó la fotografía sobre la estantería en la que la encontró sin dejar de mirarla fijamente- Sólo aceptaré si está incluido en el precio.

- Puedes quedártelo. – en su voz se notaba que estaba a disgusto con esa condición- Puedo conseguir cualquier otro.

Pero ningún otro podría sacarla de sus casillas como el que ella condujera el suyo. Bien, tenía su coche, estaba a punto de volver a ser la de antes, iba a encontrar la forma de recuperar lo que era suyo y por el camino conquistaría a su ángel. La venganza sería el plato fuerte en esas navidades.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Y así terminamos con el primer capitulo, aÚn sigo enojada con ese maldito hurón de la p...bit...bit... O.o perdón! a veces uno se descontrola por eso jejeje.<p>

Bueno, que les pareció? :)

Ya saben, que si les gusto puede darme un review , asi me doy cuenta si hay posibilidades de continuarla. Como dije es la primera vez que adapto algo, así que ,si hay algún error haganmelo saber (así podré corregir algunos detalles ). AH! pensaba también dedicarme a adaptar un libro que es muy buena ´para NanoFate, pero aun no la he termino de leer (plop! si lose es que es falta de tiempo, señores TwT).

En fin, dejen sus comentarios (si les ha gustado) y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Saludos, y que no los atrape el mapache.

Próxima publicación: domingo 28


	2. Chapter 2

SALUDOS! asdkasdnaskd que tal a todos de nuevo, en serio que me siento feliz por los review que me dejaron. Por eso decidí publicar los mas pronto posible, para ustedes :D.

Estoy un poco enferma , pero aun así sigo con este fic hasta las ultimas consecuencias jaja cof cof ejem!.. BUENO , sin mas que decir empecemos!

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN ,LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A BALA-2006 ;), LOS MÉRITOS AL VERDADERO AUTOR!(SALUDOS)**

**AH! Y YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJE NO ME PERTENECEN **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>

El lunes de la semana siguiente parecía una persona totalmente nueva. Después de darse como unos tres baños su cabello volvía a ser rubio y su piel lucía su bronceado natural y no las manchas de barro. Tras más cepillados de dientes de los que podía recordar, sus dientes volvían a estar blancos e impolutos. Era sorprendente que no tuviera caries.

Las estilistas de Yuuno se ocuparon de todo lo demás. Le cepillaron el pelo y volvía a verse igual de atractiva que en sus mejores días. También le arreglaron las uñas estropeadas y excesivamente largas para una mujer e insistieron en tocar sus cejas. Siempre había odiado que tocaran sus cejas. La vistieron con varios trajes nuevos que a decir verdad le sentaban de maravilla y por un momento creyó ver a esa mujer del pasado reflejado en el espejo. ¡No! Ella dejó de ser esa horrible persona, ella había aprendido a vivir como un ser humano. Su imagen sería la misma pero estaba completamente segura de que ella no.

Volver a conducir su coche fue un auténtico placer. Había ciertos caprichos a los que a cualquier persona no le gustaba renunciar y uno de ellos era su coche. La casa que Yuuno le alquiló no era nada del otro mundo pero teniendo en cuenta que llevaba dos años durmiendo en la calle, era como un palacio para ella. La exploró entera con sus tres habitaciones, su único cuarto de baño, la terraza, la cocina y el salón. No tenía hall pero podía prescindir de él.

Para su primer día de trabajo escogió un traje color negro con una camisa azul celeste y una corbata amarilla para combinar con el traje ajustado. Se peinó y se amarró con un lazo negro las puntas de su cabello y montó en su coche satisfecha de estar aseada. Durante el fin de semana se dio tal atracón de comida que tuvo que tomarse cerca de una caja de manzanillas para poder dormir después. Había perdido mucho peso en los últimos dos años pero conservaba sus piernas fuertes gracias a sus largas caminatas y sus brazos no habían bajado demasiado por los trabajos en la obra que había realizado paulatinamente. Lamentablemente, se veía muy fibrosa para su gusto.

Aparcó en el sótano de la empresa que hacía de aparcamiento y observó su antigua plaza presidencial ahora ocupada por un Porsche. En sus días ella también hubiera encontrado un sustituto para su coche en cuestión de minutos.

Subió en el ascensor y pulsó el botón de la última planta para dirigirse directamente hacia el que era su antiguo despacho. Yuuno la citó allí para darle ciertas indicaciones antes de marcharse de viaje de negocios o a ponerle los cuernos a su prometida, según como se mirara. No pensaba meterse en ese asunto porque a Fate le beneficiaba en su plan en más de un aspecto. Así es que dejó de pensar en ello y salió del ascensor en la planta indicada.

La secretaría le sonrió tal y como solían hacerlo todas las mujeres antes de que ella fuera pobre y se contuvo para no mostrar su desagrado. Entró en el despacho despidiéndose de la secretaria con un ademán de cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos después de cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Yuuno ya estaba a punto de marcharse. Su maletín estaba cerrado y tenía todos los papeles bien recogidos y organizados sobre la mesa. La recibió con una de sus hipócritas sonrisas y la empujó hacia su mesa para indicarle toda su labor. Escuchó por cortesía pero sabía muy bien cómo dirigir su propia empresa. Le parecía de muy mal gusto que ese tipejo estuviera allí enseñándole como hacer sus propios negocios cuando fue su aprendiz y estaba claro que le enseñó muy bien. Desgraciadamente para Yuuno, la maestra seguía siendo la mejor y lo iba a demostrar.

De repente se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta y Yuuno dio su permiso para entrar.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Esa maravillosa voz. Se volvió justo a tiempo para verla cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Vestía unos zapatos de tacón, un precioso vestido azul cubierto por una capa de gasa que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y una chaquetita blanca ajustada y de escote generoso. Sus medias lanzaban destellos, al igual que sus cabellos cobrizos recogidos y amarrado en una cola larga hacia un lado.

- Nanoha, estaba a punto de marcharme. – Yuuno agarró su maletín- Esta será mi sustituto durante mi viaje de negocios. Ocúpate de que todo esté a su gusto. – sonrió.

- Claro, es un placer…

- Me voy ya.

Nanoha se vio interrumpida mientras trataba de presentarse e hizo un encantador mohín de fastidio. Yuuno le dio una palmada en la espalda como si fuera su perrito y pasó junto a ella ignorándola prácticamente. Nanoha tuvo que correr detrás de él antes de que saliera por la puerta.

- ¿Me llamarás cuando llegues?- sonó a petición.

- Claro, pero si no me acuerdo hazlo tú mañana.

¡Menudo cerdo!- pensó la rubia.

- Recuerda traerme algo de Alemania, siempre he querido ir.

¿Alemania? ¿Le había dicho a su prometida que se iba a Alemania? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo iba a decirle que se iba de viaje de negocios al Caribe? Eso no se lo creía ni el alma más pura y confiada.

- ¡Qué pesada eres Nanoha!- se quejó- Ya veré si tengo tiempo…

- Estarás dos semanas, seguro que tienes tiempo.

- Bueno, eso ya se verá.

¿Intervenir en ese momento a favor de Nanoha sería productivo? No quería que Yuuno se diera cuenta de que estaba interesada en su prometida y ni mucho menos quería que la cobriza le cogiera manía por meterse en sus discusiones de pareja.

- ¿Te acompaño hasta el garaje?- le preguntó ansiosa.

- No, no hace falta. Nos veremos en dos semanas.

La vio con los puños y los dientes apretados ponerse de puntillas y ofrecerle sus labios para darle un beso de despedida pero él la desdeñó para hablarle. Fate jamás hubiera rechazado un beso suyo. No lograba explicarse porque Yuuno la rechazaba siendo su prometida y una mujer tan atractiva y estaba claro que ella tampoco. En su cara podía leerse la decepción.

- Cuida bien de todo.

Y con esas palabras se marchó sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a su prometida. Fate se ajustó bien la corbata y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Nanoha se volvió al escucharla, compuso la mejor sonrisa de la que dispuso después de que su prometido la hubiera ninguneado delante de una desconocida y caminó hacia ella con la elegancia de una bailarina de ballet. Cuanto más se acercaba, más hermosa le parecía. ¡Y qué bien olía! El día anterior estaba tan sucia que no pudo apreciar su maravilloso aroma.

- Nanoha Takamachi, - se presentó- directora de publicidad y de marketing.

Le ofreció su mano por cortesía, pero Fate la agarró, la levantó disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, y le dio un beso en el dorso.

- Fae Takasugi, - sonrió- a su servicio.

Odiaba tener que mentirle y darle un nombre falso pero era al acuerdo al que llegó con Yuuno y era lo mejor para no llamar la atención de los medios de comunicación.

Mientras, Nanoha la observó fijamente sin perderse detalle, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era cosa suya o estaba parada frente a la mujer más atractiva que había visto en toda su vida? Hasta hacía apenas cinco minutos pensaba que Yuuno era la persona más atractiva con el que se había cruzado. Pero esa mujer, ¿Qué es lo que la conquistó? ¿Su sonrisa perfecta? ¿Su cabello rubio? ¿O tal vez el brillo de aquellos hermosos ojos rubíes?

Era más alta que ella pero la encontraba excesivamente delgada para su estatura. Aún así estaba segura de que era fuerte, lo bastante fuerte como para proteger a una chica como ella. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba que la protegiera o no? ¡Estaba prometida! Después de cerca de dos años de relación estaba a punto de casarse con Yuuno y no podía estropearlo por una mujer con la cara bonita. Bueno, donde decía que estaba a punto de casarse con Yuuno, se refería a una fecha de espera de tres años para el día de la boda.

Sin embargo, algo extraño había sucedido cuando entró en ese despacho. Antes incluso de ver a Fae, una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Fue extraño, sorprendente y excitante. Nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así y mucho menos sin haber visto a esa persona. Ahora bien, cuando se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron con las de ella, todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Aún no sabía cómo pudo mantener la compostura y comportarse con Yuuno como la digna y perfecta prometida que se suponía que era mientras pensaba en lo placentero que sería acostarse con la mujer extraña. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Fae Takasugi, nunca antes había escuchado su nombre y le costaba creer que Yuuno le hubiera dejado su empresa a una persona desconocida. Yuuno era muy cuidadoso con su trabajo, extremadamente cuidadoso diría ella. Parecía como si temiera que Fate Testarossa fuera a reaparecer para cobrarse su terrible venganza. Aún no sabía cómo Yuuno se hizo con la fortuna de Testarossa pero tampoco pensaba indagar en el asunto, le daba dolor de cabeza. Fate Testarossa se merecía lo que le había sucedido. Era una mujer egoísta, prepotente, avariciosa y mentirosa. Y todo eso lo sabía de la prensa. Entregaba cheques a diestro y a siniestro a determinadas fundaciones infantiles y en defensa de los derechos de la mujer pero todo era pura imagen. Otros cientos de artículos la delataban como una persona sin escrúpulos. Definitivamente, se merecía lo que le había sucedido y ella se aseguraría de que Yuuno no acabara igual. Lo llevaría por el buen camino costara lo que costase.

Había algo familiar en su mirada. Juraría que la había visto en alguna parte pero no lograba asociarlo, no lograba determinar dónde fue. ¡Qué extraña sensación!

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Despertó de sus propios pensamientos al escuchar su ronca y sexi voz y se percató de que la rubia aún sostenía su mano y ella lo observaba como si fuera carne preparada para ser servida. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Bueno, más bien no debía estar pensando para haberse comportado como una groupie ansiosa.

Se desasió de su agarre y dio un paso atrás.

- Bueno, como creo que Yuuno ya le ha explicado todo, será mejor que la deje con su trabajo para que se ponga al día.

- No me molesta…

Dio otro paso atrás intentando no perder la sonrisa y tembló ante la idea de quedarse cerca de la rubia junto con su palpitante corazón un solo minuto más. ¡Estaba prometida!

- En realidad tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. – se disculpó- Si en algún momento me necesita, en la guía del teléfono- la señaló en la mesa- tiene el número de la extensión de mi despacho.

- Es muy amable…

Y la rubia demasiado sexi. ¿Por qué Fae daba un paso adelante por cada paso que Nanoha daba hacia atrás? La estaba incomodando con su imponente presencia y no podría trabajar en todo el día si no la dejaba. Volvió la vista atrás para ver la puerta a menos de dos pasos y se giró para romper esa distancia en dos largas zancadas.

- Nos… Nos… Ve- Veremos más… Más tarde en la reunión de… De…

- Esperaré con ansias.

Sacudió la cabeza al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella y de repente se sintió arrinconada entre la puerta que aún no había abierto y Fae. ¿Cómo demonios llegó tan rápido hasta ahí? ¿Y cómo es que no lo escuchó? Se comportaba como un ninja.

- Bueno… Me-Me voy ya.

Abrió la puerta en el poco espacio que le dejó Fae y salió del despacho con el corazón en un puño. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Fae la observó marchar cabizbaja. Ni siquiera podía retenerla más de dos minutos cerca de ella sin que se pusiera a tartamudear y a intentar huir de ella. No iba a hacerle daño, todo lo contrario. La cobriza no confiaba en ella, en lo más mínimo y temía que Yuuno hubiera hablado previamente con Nanoha para contarle cualquier mentira. Desde luego no sabía que ella era Fate, porque de saberlo, no tenía sentido que le hubiera repetido reiteradamente que no tenía que enterarse.

Ahora que la tenía más cerca, más a su alcance, la atraía aún más. Ella era perfecta. Y pensar que dos años antes le hubiera parecido simplemente una chica bonita. Sí, se hubiera acostado con ella a cualquier precio y luego la hubiera dejado tirada como a tantas otras. Desgraciadamente, ¿Qué pensaría Nanoha sobre Fate Testarossa? Seguro que la pelirroja escuchó algo sobre ella. Fue noticia de impacto internacional en varias ocasiones, sobre todo cuando lo perdió absolutamente todo.

Se acercó al que una vez fue su escritorio, diseñado por uno de los mejores decoradores de interiores del mundo y se sentó en su cómodo sillón. Añoraba su despacho más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Mientras ojeaba los documentos que Yuuno dejó a su alcance no dejaba de pensar en la sonrisa de Nanoha, en el encantador mohín que le salía en la comisura de los labios cuando estaba molesta, en el brillo de sus dulces ojos, en su nariz respingona y siempre bien alta y en su forma de moverse tan grácil y elegante. Parecía un cisne. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si supiera que se trataba de la vagabunda al que le dio veinte dólares el día anterior? Esa vagabunda mal oliente y sucia al que no podías reconocer mirándola en ese estado de pulcritud.

Sacó el billete de veinte dólares de su bolsillo del pantalón y lo observó mientras daba un largo y sonoro suspiro. Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta ella. No le importaba que Yuuno volviera y no haberle arrebatado lo que le pertenecía. No le importaba volver a perder su maldito coche. Cualquier cosa era aceptable si lograba que Nanoha se interesase por ella.

Revisó la contabilidad desde que abandonó la compañía y descubrió varios agujeros que sabía muy bien en qué bolsillo se encontraban. También estuvo ojeando el archivo con los informes de todos los proyectos y repasó las fichas de personal y los balances. No tenía ni pruebas para demandarlo por blanqueo de dinero. Sin duda alguna, Yuuno Scrya era un maestro del fraude, pero ella era una empresaria, una auténtica empresaria que llegó hasta lo más alto desde la nada con su inteligencia. No perdía la fe porque sabía bien que encontraría la forma de devolverle el golpe.

Estaba en mitad de su búsqueda cuando dio comienzo su primera reunión. Nanoha volvió a su despacho y fue la única cara conocida con la que la rubia se cruzó. El resto de directivos eran totalmente desconocidos y para su suerte ninguno lo reconoció como Fate. No hubo necesidad de ponerla al día pues ya se había informado bien en las horas anteriores y pasaron directamente al asunto. Le presentaron varios presupuestos para diferentes proyectos, contratos, referencias y finalmente, Nanoha le hizo una presentación sobre su spot publicitario de la campaña navideña. Quedó totalmente impresionada al contemplar tanto talento y la aceptación fue prácticamente absoluta por parte de los miembros de la reunión.

La reunión se dio por terminada con un último debate sobre un pequeño desacuerdo con uno de los accionistas y se colocó en la puerta para ir dándole la mano a cada directivo que salía. Muchos se detuvieron a hablarle.

- Gran Trabajo, Takasugi. – le dijo uno.

- Hacía años que no veía tanta profesionalidad. – le dijo otro.

- Scrya sólo vela por sus intereses, no sabe dirigir una empresa. – continuó otro.

Y así la continuaron apoyando hasta que uno de los últimos en salir le hizo un comentario que la dejó anonadada.

- Por fin alguien que sabe apreciar el talento de Nanoha Takamachi. Su prometido es muy duro con ella, nunca vota a favor de sus campañas.

En ese momento hubiera estado dispuesta a coger un avión al Caribe para romperle los dientes a Yuuno Scrya y mandar de esa manera al traste todo su gran plan. ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciar de esa manera a su prometida? Cada vez se merecía más y más que se la quitara.

Nanoha fue la última en salir porque tenía que recoger todos los materiales y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Puedo ayudar?

La cobriza se encogió de hombros y sin esperar su permiso agarró lo que le pareció más pesado para una dama.

- No hace falta que…

- Tranquila, no me pesa.

En verdad no le pesaba mucho.

- Pero seguro que tiene cosas que hacer…

- La verdad es que estaba a punto de bajar a comer así que me pilla de camino.

Ella cedió, no le quedaba otra que hacerlo. Abrió la puerta caballerosamente para que Nanoha saliera y caminó a su lado hacia el ascensor. La rubia cargaba el trípode con el cartel y la cobriza unas carpetas con informes y fotocopias que había repartido durante la reunión. Las dos entraron al mismo tiempo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fue Nanoha la que pulsó el botón de su piso. El departamento de publicidad y de marketing no se había movido de lugar por lo que podía observar.

Se hizo el silencio dentro del ascensor y eso no le gustó a Fae por lo que intentó hablar con ella para romper un poco el hielo.

- Me ha encantado el spot, es fantástico.

- Gracias.

Nanoha no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharla. No estaba acostumbrada a que su jefe, a pesar de ser su prometido, la elogiara por un buen trabajo. Últimamente había empezado a pensar que no le salía nada a derechas. Yuuno decía que tenía que guardar las apariencias porque los demás podrían pensar que le daba su favor por ser su prometido, pero empezaba a pensar que los demás directivos creían que Yuuno era un capullo.

- ¿Cree que podría enseñarme algún proyecto anterior?

- ¿De verdad quiere verlo?- no podía creerlo- No es nada del otro mundo…

- Pero yo estoy deseando verlo.

- No te pareces a Yuuno…

Pronunció esas palabras sin pensar y se arrepintió al mismo tiempo en que las pronunciaba.

- ¡No quería decir…!- intentó excusarse.

- Tranquila, no te disculpes.

La rubia se lo tomaba como un halago. Además, las dos se estaban tuteando. Observó de reojo a la cobriza y la vio sonrojada y observando el suelo con fijeza. Le daba la impresión de que estaba deseando que la tierra se la tragase en ese momento. Era muy tímida y ese rasgo que años antes había encontrado deleznable, de repente se le antojaba de lo más atractivo. Viendo que Nanoha había dado un paso para ahondar en el tema que a ella le interesaba, se decidió a continuar.

- ¿Acaso Yuuno no aprecia tu trabajo?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- se puso a la defensiva- ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

Bien, ponerla histérica no formaba parte del plan y se iba a terminar enfadando.

- No, yo… -estaba nerviosa Fae - Es que me ha dado la impresión… No sé… Por tus palabras…

- ¡No es asunto suyo!- la interrumpió- Y no vuelva a tutearme…

Ella giró la cabeza ofendida y enfadada con Fae y la rubia maldijo su suerte por haber querido ahondar en el asunto. Con lo bien que estaba calladita. Se puso a pensar en una rápida pero efectiva disculpa antes de que el ascensor se detuviera en su piso, pero el suelo tembló antes de que eso ocurriera. El ascensor se desestabilizó y soltó el trípode a tiempo para sostener a Nanoha y evitar que se cayera al suelo. Las luces del ascensor parpadearon durante unos segundos y terminaron apagándose. Estaban atrapadas en el ascensor.

- Ha debido haber algún fallo técnico.

Soltó a Nanoha y palpó las paredes del ascensor en busca del panel de control. Al tocar el frío metal palpó la superficie en la que estaban los botones de los pisos hasta llegar al final. Había una sirena que tocó y otro botón que había de teléfono de emergencia. Nadie le contestó.

- ¡Maldita sea!- se quejó.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el móvil que Yuuno le dio e intentó llamar pero no hubo manera.

- No tengo cobertura aquí adentro. – suspiró- ¿Señorita…?

No escuchó nada. Era como si estuviera sola ahí adentro y se asustó.

- ¿Nanoha?

Avanzó en la oscuridad pero tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y se cayó de bruces en el suelo. Estaba tumbada sobre una pierna. Se puso de rodillas de un brinco asustada por lo que pudiera haberle sucedido a su mujer ideal. Nanoha estaba sentada con la espalda contra la pared y respiraba pero parecía que le costara.

- ¿Nanoha? – repitió- ¿Estás despierta?

- ¿Nos vamos a morir?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- ¡No!- exclamó- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Gateó sobre el suelo y avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado.

- Nos quedaremos sin aire… - musitó ella.

- No, porque hay un conducto de ventilación. – le explicó- No nos quedaremos sin aire, te lo prometo.

- ¿Y si se van y no se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí?- le preguntó.

- Nanoha, son las dos del mediodía. Alguien intentará coger el ascensor antes de las siete de la tarde y sabrá que estamos atrapadas.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad, Nanoha.

La escuchó suspirar y fue consciente de lo verdaderamente asustada que estaba. Con sumo cuidado, se atrevió a mover su mano sobre el suelo enmoquetado hasta que alcanzó la suya temblorosa. La cobriza no la rechazó e incluso apretó con fuerza su carne y le clavó las uñas, pero no apartó su mano.

- ¿No te parezco ridícula?- inquirió.

- ¿Por qué ibas a parecérmelo? Todos tenemos miedo a alguna cosa, es natural.

- Yuuno no piensa lo mismo…

Le gustaría indagar en el asunto pero no pensaba volver a meterse en mareas peligrosas sin estar completamente segura de poder llevar el timón del barco. Nanoha podía hablar cuanto quisiera pero la rubia no pronunciaría una sola palabra sobre su prometido.

- Una vez nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor de su edificio…

- ¿Estuvisteis mucho tiempo atrapados?

Bien, ésa era una pregunta neutral.

- No pero él no fue tan comprensivo como tú…. Primero quiso… Bueno… - su agarre aflojó un poco y notó su piel un poco más caliente de repente- Como él lo llama, quería echar un polvo…

¡Bastardo hijo de puta!- pensó. Y lo peor de todo es que ella años atrás hubiera intentado exactamente lo mismo en una situación como aquella. Como se alegraba de haber cambiado tanto. De repente sabía apreciar más a las personas, escucharlas como hacía en ese momento con Nanoha y comprenderlas. No cambiaría esa nueva vida por nada del mundo.

- No lo consiguió… Cuando al fin salimos se burló de mí por ser tan cobarde y aún me lo recuerda de vez en cuando…

- No debes echarle cuenta.

Era lo más suave que podía decirle sin poner a Yuuno a parir. La sintió temblar cada vez más a su lado y se incorporó para atenderla. La llamó pero ella no le contestó. Había pasado de respirar suavemente a respirar rápida y ansiosamente. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y parecía a punto de empezar a convulsionarse. Se quitó su americana y la envolvió en ella justo antes de apretarla contra su pecho y empezar a mecerla mientras le cantaba la canción de cuna que su madre siempre le cantó hasta muy mayor.

La meció suavemente, cantando sin parar, repitiendo una y otra vez la canción mientras no dejaba de pedir en su mente que ella se recuperara cuanto antes. Nanoha volvió a respirar con normalidad y sintió su camisa húmeda. Había estado llorando. Sacó del bolsillo de la americana que envolvía a Nanoha un pañuelo de seda y le limpió el rosto con dulzura. No podía verla pero se imaginaba a la perfección cómo estaría.

- Gracias… - musitó ella.

- Shhhhhhhhhh. – la acalló- Tú no te preocupes por nada, yo me haré cargo de ti. No tienes nada que temer.

Fae volvió a abrazarla y Nanoha tuvo la sensación de que esas palabras murmuradas con tanta cariño eran una promesa eterna que acaba de grabar a fuego en ella. Nunca nadie en toda su vida le habían dicho unas palabras tan bonitas que sonaran tan sinceras a sus oídos. Se sentía especial, protegida y extrañamente amada. ¿Por qué una mujer al que acababa de conocer podía transmitirle esos sentimientos?

Sus brazos eran fuertes y protectores, su pecho cálido y duro pero a la vez suave, su corazón latía rápidamente contra sus sienes. ¿Fae estaba nerviosa? ¿Por qué le latía a esa velocidad el corazón? ¿Acaso su cercanía provocaba en la rubia la misma sensación que en ella? Con lágrimas en los ojos la rodeó con sus brazos y clavó sus uñas en su camisa intentando guardarlo sólo para ella. Estaba prometida, no podía tenerla pero quería guardar ese recuerdo en su corazón por el resto de sus días y cuanto más vívido fuera mejor. No quería perder ninguna sensación pues debía aprovechar cada instante a su lado. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada?

Fae la estrechó entre sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en su coronilla mientras continuaba murmurando suaves palabras de consuelo. No imaginó que llegaría a estar en tan íntimo contacto con ella en su primer día y no se quejaba pero desearía que no se hubiera producido la escena en esa situación. Nanoha estaba muy asustada. Estaba acariciando su espalda cuando las luces del ascensor se encendieron súbitamente y volvió a moverse para continuar con el trayecto. Azoradas por encontrarse la una a la otra abrazadas con la luz encendida se separaron.

La rubia se levantó primero y la ayudó a levantarse. Nanoha le devolvió la americana y sus manos se rozaron durante unos instantes. Cuando la puerta se abrió salieron las dos juntas y se dirigieron hacia su despacho. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que el ascensor estaba estropeado en esa planta, por suerte. Dejaron las cosas en el despacho y las dos se observaron sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Gracias otra vez…

Nanoha fue la primera en romper el hielo y ambas sabían que no le daba las gracias por ayudarle a bajar los materiales. Fae tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero sentía que si se marchaba en ese momento perdería una gran oportunidad.

- ¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente?

Ella la observó sin entender pero contestó.

- Me encanta.

- Hay una chocolatería muy buena por aquí cerca, ¿quieres venir?

Tenía dinero para invitarla a tomar chocolate, era toda una bendición contar con cierto poder adquisitivo después de dos años de absoluta miseria. Además, había mucho que no tomaba chocolate y la ocasión bien lo merecía. Estaban en navidad.

- No sé si…

- No me digas que no. – le insistió- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Así fue como terminó ayudándola a ponerse su abrigo, el mismo que llevaba el día anterior, y salieron juntas del edificio. Caminaron por la larga calle en silencio y Nanoha se detuvo un segundo a contemplar el cartón sobre el que estaba sentada cierta extraña el día anterior. Era cosa suya o ¿estaba preocupada por esa vagabunda?

Una vez en la chocolatería las dos hicieron su encargo y se sentaron a esperar. Disfrutaron tomando su primera taza de chocolate mientras hablaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera al momento. Nanoha era muy divertida a la par que tímida, sincera, confiada y solidaria. Realizaba muchas tareas de voluntariado en diferentes fundaciones benéficas y buscaba también importantes donantes entre los que se encontraba su propio padre. Sin saber bien cómo su conversación terminó desviándose hacia Yuuno y su viaje a Alemania.

- Siempre quise ir a Alemania pero nunca me termino de animar a ir.

Sugerirle que fuera con Yuuno no era una opción. Además, para Yuuno Alemania se traducía en el Caribe.

- Yo estuve hace algún tiempo, hay unos castillos preciosos. – le describió uno y mientras lo hacía tuvo una gran idea- Hagamos una promesa. Si cuando Yuuno vuelva, seguimos siendo amigas, iremos juntas a Alemania.

Después de decirlo pensó que era una tontería y que ella no aceptaría pero Nanoha dejó su taza de chocolate sobre la mesa y le señaló su dedo meñique. Fae sacó el suyo propio y lo entrelazó con el de ella en una silenciosa promesa.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>YYYY... hasta acá termina nuestro segundo capi. a lo mejor no se esperaban a fate cambiarse de nombre o si?<p>

Ahora se dan cuenta, que con mas razón Fate debe llevarse a nanoha de las garras de el p...bit de ese mil hi...bit ..bit. jajaja n_ñ que se puede hacer, cuando uno quiero desahogar esa rabia hacia ese hurón dice uno mil cosas xD.

Agradezco a todos quienes han comentado, espero nos podamos seguir leyendo hasta el final de este fic :D.

En fin, ya saben que si les gustó (denme un review) son bienvenidos , con gusto los leeré.

Nos vemos , en el siguiente capitulo!

Saludos, y que no los atrape el mapache

Próxima publicación: 30 Sept o 1 de Octubre


	3. Chapter 3

III...QUE TAL! Sean bienvenidos cuates(titas)a otro capítulo mas!. Aún sigo tirando lagrimas de gratitud *sniiff *sniff por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic :,D. Ya saben que seguiré publicando hasta terminarla y si ,lamentablemente son poco capitulo que quedan pero como dije desde el inicio, lo que cuenta es el contenido :). Por ahi me han dicho si saldría la desquiciada mapache en este fic, sin embargo como verán , no tenia planeado meter al mapache ya que no había un personaje que le quedara muy bien(conste que hayate es uno de mi preferidos pj, ella le da ese toque divertido xD),PERO! hice una excepción y la coloque en este capitulo jejeje.(Los espero al final)

Bueno empecemos!

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A BALA-2006 ;), LOS MÉRITOS AL VERDADERO AUTOR(SALUDOS)**

**AH! Y YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>

Trabajar el día de noche buena, desanimaba a cualquiera pero le consolaba saber que al menos vería a Nanoha en ese día tan especial. Por suerte caía en viernes por lo que no se verían durante dos días tan solo por el fin de semana y no por cualquier otro factor.

Nanoha era maravillosa. Cuanto más la conocía, más convencida estaba de que era la mujer de su vida. Si en ese momento pudiera, la secuestraría, la montaría a un avión hacia Alemania y comenzarían desde cero allí. La idea cada vez le sonaba más y más atractiva pero no estaba segura de que la cobriza se dejara secuestrar. Además, estaba siendo con ella tan sincera como hipócrita. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera quién era ella realmente?

Desde aquel día en que tomaron chocolate juntas en la cafetería, aquel fatídico y al mismo tiempo fantástico lunes, se había convertido en una tradición para ellas dos el ir a tomar chocolate. Al mediodía comían juntas en la cafetería del edificio y Nanoha solía traerle su propia comida casera. Después de disfrutar de aquellas delicias para la rubia, salían del edificio y se dirigían hacia la chocolatería. Siempre se sentaban en el mismo rincón apartado con una pequeña ventana cubierta por cortinas llenas de encajes. Nanoha se sentaba de espaldas a la pared y Fae de espaladas a la puerta y al resto del local. Las dos pedían su taza de chocolate, un día invitaba una y otro la otra, y se enfrascaban en su conversación. Aquel sitio era especial. Hablaban de cosas tan íntimas y tan profundas que salía de allí con el corazón en la garganta pugnando por salir. Nanoha confiaba en ella y odiaría tener que romper esa confianza.

También había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Yuuno y su relación con Nanoha. Al parecer Yuuno la ninguneaba como a otras tantas mujeres pero la había aceptado como esposa por su posición social y por su padre. Hombre, ella no se lo había contado de esa manera, pero para Fae había quedado bien patente por las cosas que le contaba. Yuuno sólo tenía una fotografía de Nanoha en su casa y era porque la cobriza prácticamente lo obligó a tenerla si quería que creyese que en verdad la amaba. Yuuno le pidió matrimonio bajo presión del padre, que al no ver estabilidad en la relación quiso poner fecha. Salía poco más que un par de veces a la semana con ella y le debía costar muchísimo ir a recogerla a su casa para llevarla al trabajo. Fae lo haría encantada, pero no tenía su dirección y cuando se lo propuso, Nanoha se puso nerviosa así que no la presionó. Por si todo eso fuera poco, Yuuno era cruel con ella. Nanoha le había contado lo que para ella eran anécdotas que le pondrían la piel de gallina a cualquiera. ¿Qué clase de prometido se burlaba de su novia claustrofóbica y le hacía toda clase de jugarretas para que le dieran ataques de ansiedad? Se había planteado dejar de lado los viejos rencores y concentrarse sólo en Nanoha, pero Yuuno se merecía que lo dejara en la calle, tal y como hizo con la rubia.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y justo cuando iba a entrar por la puerta del edificio, vio a Nanoha salir de su taxi. Llevaba un abrigo blanco que nunca antes le había visto y un gorrito de Papa Noé que le sacó una sonrisa. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan enérgica y tan jovial? Nanoha era la alegría de la oficina. Todos los empleados la adoraban y ella se preocupaba por todos ellos. Si preguntaba por los resfriados de las hijas de las mujeres de la limpieza.

- ¿Santa Claus se ha adelantado este año?

- Si vas a burlarte de mí, no pienso entrar por esa puerta.

Sin embargo, al pasar junto a Fae le sonrió tal y como hacía cada mañana desde que se conocieron. La rubia le abrió la puerta tan gentilmente como el primer día, pero Nanoha tropezó y tuvo que ser rápida para evitar que cayera.

- ¡Guao, qué reflejos!

- Me lo suelen decir.

La ayudó a incorporarse y las dos entraron en el edificio.

- Cuando eres tan patosa como yo no es recomendable combinar tacones con el invierno.

¿Nanoha, patosa? ¿En qué dimensión? No lo diría en voz alta pero estaba segura de que fue Yuuno Scrya el que le metió esa tontería en la cabeza. Nanoha sería mil cosas antes de ser patosa. Si se movía con la gracilidad y la elegancia de un cisne. Un tropezón podía tenerlo cualquiera y a decir verdad sus tacones de aguja la asustaban. Nunca antes se había fijado en los tacones que llevaba la cobriza. Era algo que le parecía normal e incluso conveniente siempre y cuando no le hicieran a ella bajita. Ahora que la observaba a Nanoha, le parecían peligrosos.

- ¿No deberías llevar un tacón más bajo?- le sugirió preocupada.

- ¿Ahora vas a darme consejos de moda?- se burló.

- No, pero estaba preocupada por tus tobillos…

Nanoha dejó el tono jocoso en ese momento y la observó con un brillo que le pareció especial en la mirada.

- No debes preocuparte. Soy patosa pero no tanto…

- No, no eres patosa.

Sonaba bien escuchar algo así de vez en cuando. Yuuno siempre le repetía que era una patosa, muy torpe y que lo dejaba en ridículo cuando salían a cenar. Ella lo creyó incondicionalmente y pensó que tenía razón en eso y en todo. Gracias a eso aceptó que Yuuno no quisiera salir con ella todo lo que le gustaría. Ahora bien, Fae estaba rompiendo todos sus esquemas desde que llegó a su vida. La rubia la miraba como si en verdad la considerara especial y no encontrara defectos en ella, como si fuera perfecta. La hacía sentirse exactamente así. Y la rubia sin duda alguna era perfecta. En esa semana había experimentado más sensaciones y sentimientos de amor por Fae de los que había experimentado con Yuuno en dos años y eso la asustaba. ¿Y si lo dejaba todo y se marchaba con ella?

Fae pulsó el botón del ascensor y cuando se abrieron las puertas entraron juntas. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, ella hubiera permanecido alerta dentro del ascensor, temerosa de quedarse encerrada. Pero desde aquel dramático y al mismo tiempo maravilloso episodio durante el día en que se conocieron, no tenía miedo. Se sentía protegida. ¿Por qué Yuuno nunca la hizo sentirse así?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?- preguntó Nanoha.

Fae pensó la respuesta y la cobriza deseó fervientemente que no fuera a cenar con ninguna otra mujer. Después sacudió la cabeza enfadada consigo misma por pensar esas cosas. Ella estaba comprometida con otro hombre, iba a casarse aunque aún no hubiera encargado el vestido de novia y no podía echarlo todo por la borda por lo que podría ser un simple encaprichamiento.

- No tengo nada planeado…

¿Nada en absoluto?

- ¿No cenarás con tu familia?

La rubia frunció el ceño por su pregunta y ella se sintió realmente mal. ¿Y si no tenía familia? ¿Y si estaba completamente sola en el mundo? Ojala no hubiera preguntado.

- No es buena idea que vaya a casa de mis padres, sólo eso…

Suspiró aliviada de saber que tenía familia. Desgraciadamente, no parecía llevarse muy bien con ellos o estaba triste. Leía dolor en su mirada pero no sabía cómo preguntar sin dañarla o si tan siquiera tenía derecho a intervenir. ¿Qué era ella para Fae? No podía tomarse las libertades de una novia cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de que fueran amigas. En verdad no habían impuesto ningún límite.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en su piso y pudo volver a soltar el aire que estaba comprimido en su pecho. El ambiente estaba realmente tenso desde que la cobriza tuvo la gran idea de preguntar por sus planes, a cuenta de sus extrañamente enfermizos celos.

- Nos vemos luego, ¿no?

¿Por qué de repente dudaba? ¿Por qué sentía que algo acababa de romperse entre ellas?

- Claro. – sonrió Fae- Hasta luego.

Pero la rubia no parecía tan afectada como Nanoha había imaginado.

Fate suspiró en cuanto las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse y no pudo evitar que su mente fuera asaltada por imágenes de su madre cocinando, su padre sirviendo el pavo, su hermana probando toda la comida con los dedos, ella llenando las copas de vino. Lo sentía tan vivido como si se encontrara allí en ese momento. El delicioso olor de la carne recién horneada, las especias que le daban ese sabor picante, las verduras a la brasa, las patatas blandas y sabrosas. El vino suave y ligero con un ligero toque a vainilla. Los chistes y las bromas exageradas de su padre, las anécdotas de su madre en el taller de costura, las broncas con su hermana. Su madre siempre les regalaba un jersey tejido por ella después de la cena.

Nanoha no tenía la culpa de nada, ella no sabía que ya no podía volver a su casa. Salió del ascensor cuando se detuvo en su planta y se dirigió hacia su despacho. La secretaria se levantó y corrió hacia ella agitándose como una adolescente nerviosa.

- ¡Ya está aquí!

La notaba menos tensa que antes de que se fuera Yuuno. Sus secretarías antes solían estar igual de tensas con ella, nunca eran ellas mismas. Además, solían durarle poco porque siempre terminaba acostándose con ellas y no le gustaba mezclar el trabajo con la vida privada. Sin embargo, Hayate era muy enérgica y la trataba como a un compañero más. Ella se sentía exactamente así. Eran tan familiares con Fate. Ojala hubiera aprovechado todo eso en su día. Así sus empleados la hubieran ayudado con Yuuno en vez de contemplar divertidos cómo se arruinaba.

- ¿Quién está aquí, Hayate?

- ¡Chrono Harlaown!- gritó y rebuscó algo en bolsillo- ¡Y se ha sacado una foto conmigo!

Hayate levantó la tapa de su móvil y le mostró su fondo de pantalla: una fotografía en la que aparecía ella abrazada a el que fue su mejor amigo. Chrono no había cambiado nada: conservaba esa mirada de pervertido.

- Me alegro por ti Hayate. ¿Lleva mucho esperando?

- No, sólo unos minutos. ¿Quieres que te anuncie?

- No, vuelve a tu trabajo.

- ¡Estoy tan contenta!- se dirigió hacia su mesa- ¡Se ha cumplido uno de mis propósitos del próximo año antes de comenzarlo!

Si Chrono la escuchaba le pediría una cita y le rompería el corazón, lo veía venir. Trazó un arco en el aire con su maletín y lo apoyó en su hombro mientras abría la puerta de su despacho y entraba. Chrono estaba sentado en su sofá con una copa de whisky y uno de sus trajes de Armani. Le ofreció silenciosamente que se sentara con él.

- Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

A ella se le había hecho eterno.

- ¿Me has echado de menos?

- Lo peor de todo es que sabes que sí. – se quejó- ¿Puedo llamar ya a tu madre para que pueda volver a respirar en condiciones?

- ¿M-Mi madre?

¿Su madre estaba enferma? No sabía nada en absoluto de ellos desde hacía dos años.

-Está enferma del corazón. No sabe dónde está su hija y la busca desesperada. Vas a matarla de un disgusto. Tu padre ha colgado carteles de búsqueda por todo el pueblo y ha ofrecido recompensa. Están dispuestos a entregar su propia casa, ¿sabes?

No quería mostrarse sensible, ni flaquear pero las palabras de Chrono la habían atravesado el corazón. Sus padres tardaron más de treinta años enteros en pagar la casa entera y consiguieron terminar gracias a que entre Alicia y ella pagaron la última letra por ellos. Aquella casa era todo cuanto sus padres habían deseado tener siempre. No estaban dispuesto a mudarse porque ellos siempre decían que los momentos más felices de su vida habían transcurrido entre esas paredes. Para ellos era otro miembro de la familia.

- No quería preocuparlos tanto, yo…

- Tú eres una imbécil. – lo regañó Chrono- Desapareciste hace dos años y lo único que sabíamos todos con certeza era que no tenías ni donde caerte muerta. Ahora vuelves, colaboras con el cabrón que te lo quitó todo y me llamas únicamente para que firme un contrato que no me interesa en absoluto. ¡Ni de coña!

Bien, Chrono estaba resentido con ella. No podía culparlo.

- Lo siento, me equivoqué.

- ¿También vas a llamar a tu madre para que firme algún contrato?- continuó con su reprimenda- No me puedo creer que tengas tanta cara.

- Todo tiene una explicación…

- ¿Y quién coño es Fae?- inquirió- No he oído ese nombre en toda mi vida y me parece muy repipi.

- Es todo una larga historia…

- ¿Y cuándo piensas contármela?- volvió a interrumpir- ¡No me sobra el tiempo!

- ¡Cuando me dejes hablar!- le gritó enojada.

Chrono al fin cerró la boca sorprendido por la muestra de mal genio que acababa de mostrar y agachó la cabeza dispuesto a escuchar. Se lo contó todo. Le contó cómo Yuuno la fue engañando y manipulando mientras que ella seguía comportándose como una idiota que era y cómo sus empleados permitieron que se hundiera. Le contó su partida de su casa y todo lo que estuvo haciendo esos años. Los sitios en los que había dormido, lo afortunada que se sentía cuando encontraba un techo, la poca comida decente que había podido obtener, el trabajo en la construcción. Para cuando terminó esa parte del relato, Chrono lo miraba como si estuviera viendo a un muerto levantarse de la tumba.

La segunda parte captó por completo su atención. Le narró la aparición de Yuuno cuando estaba a punto de ser encarcelada injustamente y su propuesta. Omitió la parte de Nanoha porque no quería escuchar comentarios subidos de tono sobre ella. Le contó su plan para recuperarlo todo, cómo estaba indagando y manipulando para poder hacerse con todo lo que una vez fue suyo. También le habló de su cambio y sus propósitos para un futuro mejor.

- Creo que necesito un trago para digerir toda esta historia.

Fate volvió a rellenar su copa y se la entregó. Chrono bebió con ansia, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- ¿Así que Yuuno no puede conmigo? Es bueno saberlo.

Dejó su copa sobre la mesa de cristal.

- Además, mi querida Amy está involucrada en el asunto, lo que lo vuelve más atractivo.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme?

- Me meterás en lío, lo sé. – sonrió- Pero voy a ayudarte.

- ¡Estupendo!

- Firmaré ese contrato falso que tienes preparado para engañar a Yuuno. – prometió- Pero tienes que hacer algo por mí a cambio.

- Lo que quieras, amigo.- le aseguró.

- Tienes que llamar a tu madre.

Todo menos eso. Todavía no podía llamar a su casa, no hasta que hubiera recuperado todo, incluida su propia dignidad. Sabía que Chrono tenía buenas intenciones y apreciaba que se estuviera preocupando tanto por su familia pero tenían que esperar un poco más. Habían esperado dos años, podían esperar dos semanas más.

- La llamaré, cuando acabemos con todo esto.

- ¡Fate…!

- Nada de lo que digas me convencerá de lo contrario. – la interrumpió- Ni siquiera la firma del contrato.

Había vencido. Chrono firmó los documentos falsos que había preparado y se marchó con todas las referencias que necesitaba que ella encontrara e investigara. Pero antes de macharse le dio un fuerte abrazo y le pidió dos cosas. La primera que no se olvidara de llamar a sus padres en cuanto todo ese asunto hubiera estado arreglado. La segunda, y más sorprendente, que no volviera a desaparecer de sus vidas nunca más.

Para la hora de comer Chrono ya le había enviado por correo parte del trabajo realizado. Tal vez tuviera alguna oportunidad de recuperar toda su fortuna. Estaban encontrando pequeñas pistas que aún Yuuno podía esquivar ante un caso policial pero si daban con algo lo bastante gordo, se lo devolverían todo inmediatamente. Todo era cuestión de seguir buscando porque no pensaba rebajarse a reventar la cerradura de su viejo apartamento para rebuscar entre sus cosas. El allanamiento de morada no testificaría a su favor precisamente.

Enfrascada como estaba en su trabajo ni siquiera bajó a la hora de comer. Ese día había jornada intensiva para que todos pudieran volver a sus casas a partir de la hora de la comida por lo que se quedaría ella sola en el edificio. No bajó a buscar a Nanoha porque se le ocurrió que tal vez ella tuviera planes familiares, pero en seguida se arrepintió. No podía dejar que ella se marchara sin felicitarla tan siquiera por navidad.

Marcó el número de su extensión que ya se sabía de memoria y esperó, pero nadie contestó a su llamada. Nadie excepto el buzón de voz.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Dejó otra vez el teléfono en su lugar y se torturó por no haberla llamado antes. Prometió verla más tarde y ella como una idiota se había quedado ahí parada. Acababa de perder su gran oportunidad de ver a Nanoha antes de la semana siguiente y de entregarle su regalo. Era algo modesto pero lo vio y pensó que a ella le gustaría.

Alguien llamó a la puerta pero ella no contestó. Escuchó el clic de la puerta al abrirse y estaba a punto de gritarle a quien quiera que fuera que se marchara cuando vio el gorrito navideño de Nanoha. No se había marchado, estaba subiendo cuando ella llamó.

- Como no bajabas pensé que estarías muy liada.

La verdad es que estaba muy liada con todo lo que le envió Chrono, pero había cosas mucho más importantes.

- Sí, pero no lo suficiente como para renunciar a nuestra taza de chocolate.

Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo tirado de cualquier manera, se puso su abrigo y salió del despacho junto a Nanoha.

En menos de diez minutos las dos estaban sentadas en su lugar habitual en la chocolatería y esperaban su pedido. Nanoha se quitó el abrigo y la rubia quedó fascinada. No era un disfraz, pero el diseño del vestido podría perfectamente pasar por un precioso y sexi vestido de Mamá Noé. El terciopelo color burdeos lanzaba destellos por la luz y lo tentaba a tocar la suavidad de la tela. El escote era mucho más que generoso y la falda corta y con vuelo dejaba a la vista sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias de seda blancas. Un cinturón negro remarcaba su cintura de avispa y realzaba su pecho. Estaba preciosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó ella.

- No… Yo sólo… - tragó hondo- Estaba fascinada…

- Disculpen.

La camarera llegó justo en ese momento rompiendo la magia. Nanoha se quedó anonadada sin saber que decir y atrapada por la interrupción de la camarera. Se había pasado el momento y ya no podía indagar sobre lo que Fae había dicho, pero juraría que acababa de decirle que estaba hermosa. Fascinada sólo podía traducirse en eso, ¿no? La miraba fijamente y sus ojos brillaban ansiosas. Ojala no hubiera aparecido la camarera para estropearlo todo.

Se vio obligada a tomar su taza y beber como si no acabara de suceder nada mientras que Fae continuaba sin apartar los ojos de ella. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Y por qué Nanoha estaba tan endiabladamente interesada? ¿Por qué le importaba gustarle? La razón principal para haber escogido ese vestido aquella mañana no era para complementar su gorro. Se lo había puesto pensando en Fae. Quería agradarle y como la rubia no bajó tal y como le había prometido, subió sólo para buscar una excusa para enseñársela. Estaba enferma. Se comportaba como una adolescente enamorada dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por llamar la atención. Tal vez debiera dejar de mirar tanto a Fae y empezar a pensar un poco en su prometido. Cuando Yuuno volviera, Fae se iría y probablemente no volvería a verla nunca.

La idea de no volver a ver a Fae se le antojó de lo más desagradable. No quería que esas tardes tomando chocolate con ella terminaran nunca. Junto a Fae se sentía cómoda y dispuesta a hablar de absolutamente cualquier cosa. Tenía con ella más confianza que con su madre y eso que pensaba que era imposible. Jamás podría contarle a Yuuno ni la mitad de lo que le contaba a ella. Además, cuando le hablaba de Yuuno era muy amable. Leía en su mirada que se contenía y se lo agradecía.

- Tengo una cosa para ti.

- ¿Para mí?

- Espero que no te moleste pero te he comprado un regalo de navidad.

No le molestó en absoluto, sólo la incomodó por no haberlo pensado ella.

- Yo no te he comprado nada… - musitó.

- No importa, lo hice porque lo sentí así cuando lo vi.

Eso era una de las cosas más bonitas y más generosas que había escuchado en toda su vida. Aceptó el paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo azul marino que la rubia le entregó y lo abrió con el ansia de una niña. Había algo dentro de la caja de madera. Levantó la tapa y lanzó una exclamación ahogada por su propio asombro. Dentro había una figurita de no más de veinte centímetros. Una mujer, una preciosa mujer vestida con caros ropajes, sujetaba la mano de una figura no tan hermosa. Parecía un hombre, un vagabundo y a su cabeza acudió la imagen de aquella vagabunda al que le dio veinte dólares. ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

- ¿Te gusta?

- Yo… Es preciosa…

- Me recordó a ti. Cuando te miro, veo exactamente lo que quiere reflejar esa figura.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al escucharla. ¿Fae veía tanta bondad y pureza en ella? ¿Cómo iba a ser ella así si estaba pensando en otra persona en lugar de en su prometido? ¿Por qué Fae era tan buena con ella? Se sentía abrumada por los sentimientos contradictorios que la inundaban. Deseaba rechazar que ella fuese un ser tan perfecto, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba serlo para sentirse alabada por la rubia. Quería ser la mujer de la estatua, se encontraba a sí misma ansiando ser ella para ser merecedora de tal regalo. No era el precio, ni el objeto en sí lo que importaba, si no el sentimiento con el que se lo había entregado, lo que quería reflejar.

- Creo que es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en toda mi vida…

La rubia le respondió con su siempre dulce y apacible sonrisa y Nanoha se sintió desarmada totalmente. Tenía que darle un regalo y justo se le ocurrió una idea.

- Yo también quiero hacerte un regalo.

- No hace falta que…

- ¡Está decidido!- afirmó aseverativamente, sin darle oportunidad de negarse- Termina el chocolate y nos vamos de aquí.

Fae la observó sorprendida por las dotes de mando que acababa de adquirir Nanoha y no se atrevió a desobedecerla. Atesoraría para siempre la mirada de Nanoha cuando contempló por primera vez la figura que ella le había regalado. Fue un momento mágico y si hubiera tenido una cámara lo hubiera inmortalizado para toda la posteridad, pero también tenía que decir que ninguna fotografía lograría emular al cien por cien el torrente de sensaciones cálidas que la embargaron.

En cuanto terminaron el chocolate, Nanoha agarró su mano y la arrastró fuera de allí. La siguió en silencio, sin querer intervenir en sus planes y cuando llegaron hasta donde la cobriza quería llegar, no podía ni imaginarse lo que estaba planeando. ¡Una pista de patinaje! Nanoha pagó las entradas y alquiló los patines. Guardaron los maletines y su regalo en una taquilla y salieron a patinar como dos niñas pequeñas. No patinaba sobre hielo desde antes de ir a la universidad y no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca en pareja. Sí que había patinado con su familia y con los amigos del instituto pero nunca con una mujer como Nanoha.

Patinaron durante horas. Nanoha era incansable y lo hacía como toda una experta. Le daba vergüenza patinar a su lado mientras que la corbiza daba vueltas y piruetas. También le daba celos ver a todos esos hombres que la observaban con deseo. Ésa era la única razón por la que todavía no había abandonado la pista, para protegerla. Sólo empezó a pasarla verdaderamente bien cuando la pista empezó a vaciarse hacia las seis de la tarde. Nanoha la ayudó a patinar cada vez mejor y dieron incontables vueltas alrededor de la pista.

- ¿Te diviertes? – le preguntó ella.

- Creo que hacía años que no me divertía tanto.

Nanoha le regaló una vez más su preciosa sonrisa. Se puso delante de Fae, agarró sus manos y empezaron a girar sobre sí mismas en medio de la pista. De repente las dos empezaron a reír como niñas y unos copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre ellas, anunciando una típica y normal noche buena.

- ¡Está nevando!- exclamó Nanoha.

Se detuvieron en ese momento y las dos contemplaron la nieve cayendo desde el cielo.

- Es precioso, ¿verdad, Fae?

Ese nombre otra vez. Daría cualquier cosa para que Nanoha pronunciara su auténtico nombre una sola vez.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

Nanoha se situó justo delante de la rubia y la observó con sus ojos preocupados. No podía fallarle en un día como ése. Nanoha se merecía unas navidades felices y su deber era callar y sonreír en ese momento.

- Nada…

- No es verdad.

No, no lo era, pero también era verdad que en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en lo hermosa que se veía.

- Eres muy hermosa, Nanoha.

Antes de que la cobriza pudiera discutírselo se inclinó y la besó. Sus labios y su piel estaban fríos por el temporal pero Fae se ocupó de calentarlos con sus labios y con sus manos. Nanoha no respondía, estaba quieta y estática y por un momento pensó que no le correspondería, que había fantaseado demasiado, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, ella reaccionó y respondió a su beso. Sus brazos la rodearon y la rubia no pudo evitar abrazarla al mismo tiempo. Así abrazadas, besándose bajo la nieve, debían parecer la típica pareja estadounidense.

- ¡Eh, tortolitas!- los interrumpió la voz del gerente- ¡Tengo que cerrar!

Se separaron de golpe y se observaron con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor que las dos estaban sintiendo en su cuerpo. Cuando salieron de la pista, les costaba mirarse a los ojos pero sus cuerpos asumieron todos los roles en lugar de sus mentes. Al salir se agarraron de la mano y caminaron juntas por la ciudad. Fae se suponía que acompañaba a Nanoha a su apartamento para que cogiera y dejara algunas cosas antes de irse a cenar a casa de sus padres. No lo habían hablado, ni llegado a ningún acuerdo, simplemente lo dieron por asumido las dos.

El que la cobriza le mostrara el lugar en el que vivía le parecía muy importante. Su sorpresa fue inmensa al descubrir que vivía en un barrio medio, en un edificio bastante normal. Debió suponerlo por el carácter poco materialista de Nanoha. Un edificio normal, un barrio encantador y unos vecinos muy familiares.

Al abrir la puerta los recibió una gata color rojizo que le pareció que estaba preñada por su gran panza. Se arrodilló para acariciarla y sonrió al escuchar su nombre. "Arf" le sonaba un poco extraño y cómico. La gata se marchó cuando se vio abrumada por tantas atenciones y Fae volvió a erguirse. Nanoha volvía de su dormitorio con otro bolso más grande en el que seguro que llevaba ropa para dormir en casa de sus padres.

- Tengo que irme ya…

- Te acompañaré, no está bien que una mujer ande sola por ahí.

- ¿Estarás sola?- volvió a preguntar la cobriza

- No te preocupes por mí, estoy acostumbrada. – sonrió- Feliz navidad, Nanoha.

La miró mientras agarraba su abrigo y la magia volvió. En menos de dos segundos sus labios volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso mientras que sus manos luchaban contra la ropa de la otra para poder sentirse más cerca, más unidas. Nanoha rodeó su cadera con una de sus piernas y cuando la sintió balancearse, sostuvo su muslo envuelto en las medias para mantenerla bien afirmada contra Fae.

Sus labios se separaron y la rubia ansiosa de más descendió por su cuello dejando un reguero de húmedos besos. La escuchaba gemir y jadear y eso era música para sus oídos. No estaba segura de escucharse gruñir a ella misma pero tampoco le importaba. Sus labios continuaron descendiendo y llenaron de besos su generoso escote mientras que su mano libre hasta entonces se peleaba con los botones del vestido por detrás. Después de un minuto completo de lucha se percató de que no podía quitarle el vestido si no desataba el cinturón. Justo cuando su mano se dirigía hacia él, acariciando todo cuanto se cruzaba en su camino, Nanoha se desasió de ella y dio un paso atrás con sus manos fuertemente apretadas contra su pecho.

- ¿Nanoha?

- Yo… No sé qué clase chica piensas que soy… -musitó- Pero no puedo acostarme con una mujer mientras que estoy comprometida con otro.

Entonces, no se había equivocado. Nanoha era justamente la clase de chica que Fae esperaba encontrar. Sonrió en respuesta y rompió la distancia entre las dos sólo para apoyar su frente contra la de ella cariñosamente.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- ¿No estás decepcionada?- quiso saber.

- No, en absoluto.

Ella sonrió al fin y se dejó abrazar por la rubia.

- Sé que sería abusar un poco después de lo que acaba de suceder pero… - Nanoha ocultó su rostro en su hombro- No quiero que te quedes sola por navidad.

- ¿Qué propones?

- Ven conmigo a mi casa, con mis padres.

La cobriza la miró a los ojos al hacerle esa propuesta y le puso mucho más difícil el rechazar la oferta. No quería que Shiro la reconociera y le contara todo a Nanoha. Ella debía enterarse de la verdad por la rubia y no por terceras personas. El problema estaba en que no sabía cómo rechazar a la mujer que la contemplaba con sus grandes y dulces ojos a la espera de que contestara.

- Está bien, iré contigo.

- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Sí que lo haría si Shiro la descubría, pero no rompería la ilusión de Nanoha.

La cobriza nunca se había sentido tan viva y tan enamorada por dentro. Fae era diferente, era especial y era suya. Ahora tenía muy claro que lo que tenía que hacer era renunciar a su compromiso con Yuuno para estar con Fae. No podía estar con una persona simplemente porque le hubiera costado tanto llegar al compromiso y dejar pasar al amor de su vida. Quería que las cosas salieran bien entre ellas. De esa forma, algún día podría mirar álbumes de fotografías llenos de recuerdos y probablemente a sus hijos la historia de su romance.

Caminaron hacia la puerta para salir juntas pero Fae la detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y la besó, dejándola sin aliento. Después le señaló el marco de la puerta y se sonrojó al ver la ramita de muérdago que ella misma había colocado.

- Si me llevas a tu casa es con todas las consecuencias, Nanoha. Te besaré cada vez que pasemos por debajo de una rama de muérdago.

Y ella no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Ufff..bien Nanoha eso es ,al fin encontraste tus sentimientos , ahora dile a ese huron que se valla a la m...*bit...<p>

OwO Bueno gente, con que Hayate haya salido al menos en un pedasito de la historia me hace sentir feliz :D (/HAYATE: A MI NO T-T. A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE QUE A MI ME VA GUSTAR CHRONO!)

ejem...sigamos,oh si KiharaCJ respondiendo a tu pregunta: En realidad la verdadera pareja de la historia es...Inushaya y kagome :) ,siempre suelo leerme varios fic de muchos animes distintos (y por géneros xD, pero siempre prevalecerá el yuri primero para mi )

En fin, mando saludos a toda la gentita por comentar , ya saben que sus review son bienvenidos.

Nos vemos ,en el siguiente capitulo!

Saludos, que no los atrape el mapache

Próxima publicación: 3 de Octubre


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos! mi gente querida :D,espero que esteis bien y disfrutes de este capitulo . Oh si!decidí publicarlo un poco mas temprano, por lo que seré rápida en decir mi discursileria xD.(Los espero al final)

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A BALA-2006 ;), LOS MÉRITOS AL VERDADERO AUTOR!(SALUDOS)**

**AH Y YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>

Ya era treinta de diciembre y podía afirmar con absoluta rotundidad que la vida no podría irle mejor. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz, tan enamorada y tan plenamente satisfecha consigo misma. Había mejorado en absolutamente todos los aspectos de su vida y decir que lo hizo solamente por su propio esfuerzo sería mentir. Nanoha era su gran medicina y la que se había ocupado de velar por ella. Nanoha y solo Nanoha.

Pasó la Noche buena y la navidad en la mansión Takamachi. El padre la reconoció nada más verla, por supuesto, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra a la familia. Aprovechó un momento en el que Nanoha estaba abriendo regalos con sus sobrinos y la arrastró fuera de allí para discutir sobre su identidad. Shiro se rió de su ridículo nombre, ella también lo haría. Al parecer, aunque había luchado para que el desgraciado de Yuuno pidiera matrimonio a Nanoha, no le agradaba mucho más que a él mismo. Estaba deseando deshacerse de Yuuno y lo veía a Fate como un mal menor en vista de que era tan evidente su cambio. Juró no decir ni una sola palabra porque Nanoha merecía saberlo por ella misma y no quería dañarla más de lo necesario interviniendo, pero le hizo jurar que se lo contaría antes del año nuevo. En ese día, treinta de diciembre, ya estaba con la soga al cuello.

El día de navidad estuvo haciendo muñecos de nieve con Nanoha y sus sobrinos. Después jugó un partido de rugby con sus hermanos mayores. Los hermanos de Nanoha eran unos auténticos animales, pero la rubia también. Se divirtió como nunca y comieron juntos. Se le hizo más corto de lo que hubiera deseado el día y le dio lástima tener que marcharse.

El resto de la semana fue simplemente mágica. Nanoha aún no había roto con Yuuno porque no le gustaba la idea de hacerlo por teléfono y lo respetaba. Tampoco quería llegar al final con él sin haber roto su compromiso y también lo respetaba. No esperaba menos de una dama como Nanoha y si hubiera actuado de otra forma, se habría equivocado de mujer sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, eso no podía evitar que las dos terminaran besándose y abrazándose con ansia. ¿Seguiría la cobriza queriéndola después de saber la verdad sobre ella? Tenía que decirle la verdad, retrasarla sólo aumentaría su agonía, pero tenía miedo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba asustada.

Nanoha la llevó a un asilo donde paseaba a ancianos y bailaba con ellos. Fae paseó a muchas ancianas por los jardines y bailó con ellas música de los años sesenta. La verdad era que en su vida había ligado tanto en una misma sala y todos adoraban a Nanoha. Podía entenderlo. Otro día fueron a un refugio para niños con bombones y caramelos que compraron por el camino y los repartieron entre los niños. Después tocaron algunos instrumentos y contaron historias de miedo escondidos dentro de unas tiendas de campaña improvisadas con sábanas. ¿Por qué demonios no hizo todo aquello antes? Estaba decidida a recuperar su fortuna y donar gran parte de ella para asegurarse de que esos niños tuvieran el mejor futuro posible. Pero no se conformaría con eso. Le gustaba jugar con ellos. Lo último y más sorprendente que hicieron fue participar en una maratón con fines benéficos. Se pusieron en manga corta y shorts y corrieron por toda la ciudad cuando hacía cerca de cero grados. Después de eso tuvieron que hacer un intensivo de medicinas, chocolate caliente, calefacción y mantas para poder ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Cuando llegó a la oficina esa mañana, Nanoha la esperaba en la puerta principal. Por primera vez, ella llegó antes que Fae. La recibió con una sonrisa y tuvo que contenerse de besarla para darle los buenos días. Todavía no podían aparecer juntas públicamente.

- ¿Tienes planes para Noche vieja?

- No, ¿y tú?

Seguramente ella tendría alguna cena familiar. La familia Takamashi estaba muy unida a pesar de todos los miembros que la conformaban y eran todos muy familiares.

- En realidad, no tengo planes. Mis padres se van a Somalia a celebrar el año con los menos afortunados. Quisiera ir pero… Creo que te echaría de menos…

Sus mejillas ardieron al escucharla y no pudo evitar responder con una cálida sonrisa.

- Te prometo que iremos a Somalia algún día y apadrinaremos muchos niños.

Nanoha sonrió y la observó fascinada. Fae era maravillosa. Yuuno nunca quiso participar en sus actividades de voluntariado e incluso le recriminó que hiciera esas "tonterías". Era digno de su terrible maestra: Fate Testarossa. Desde que conoció a Fae empezó a ver todas esas calamidades y crueldades que Yunno realizaba y que antes habían pasado desapercibidas para ella. No, no pasaron desapercibidas. En realidad, estaba tan obstinada por encontrar a alguien que la quisiera, que, ilusionada ante la idea de haber encontrado a esa persona, camufló su propia realidad para que todo fuera perfecto para ella. Con Fae no había que maquillar nada.

Las navidades de ese año eran las mejores de toda su vida. Conocer a Fae había cambiado por completo todo su mundo. ¡Por fin era ella misma! Fae colaboraba con ella en todo, la escuchaba, la comprendía y la amaba. No se lo había dicho pero no necesitaba escucharlo, lo veía en su mirada y en cada sonrisa y cada gesto. Estaba segura de que ella jamás la manipularía y la mentiría tal y como había estado haciendo Yuuno. Era tan buena. Sabía todo lo que Yuuno le estaba haciendo pero se callaba por no dañarla a ella. Pero eso ya no importaba porque al fin veía la luz junto a la rubia.

Sus padres se iban a Somalia y le ofrecieron ir, pero ella no quería pasar ese día lejos de Fae. Por ese año rechazaría la oferta e iría en otra ocasión. De hecho, Fae estaba dispuesto a ir con ella y era lo que más le gustaba de todo. Sus hermanos también le habían ofrecido celebrar con ellos pero se sentía un poco extraña entre ellos cuando todos estaban casados y con hijos. ¿Por qué no celebrar una íntima cena con Fae? No tenía nada que temer porque la rubia era muy respetuosa y la esperaría hasta que Yuu no volviera y ella diera por zanjada esa fatídica relación.

- Entonces, ¿cenaremos juntas?- preguntó la cobriza

- Esperaba que me lo pidieras. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

- Creo que me resultaría más sencillo en la mía para cocinar… - pensó en voz alta- Sé dónde está todo y si tengo todo lo que necesito.

- Perfecto. Iré antes y cocinaremos juntas.

¡Qué bien sonaba eso! Saltó emocionada en el sitio y la siguió hacia el ascensor deseando tener un momento a solas con la rubia. Desgraciadamente, se subió otro oficinista con ellas y tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de abrazarla. Fae la observaba fijamente. ¿Ella también querría besarla? Sabía que ese hombre se bajaría en la cuarta planta. Nanoha en la décimo tercera. Sólo un poco más…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Se despidieron educadamente y cruzó los dedos para que nadie se subiera en el ascensor ni volviera a pedirlo en lo que quedaba de trayecto. Tan rápido como se cerraron las puertas, soltaron un suspiro de alivio simultáneamente y ella se lanzó sobre Fae. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, se puso de puntillas y la besó con pasión y con ansía. Si tan solo volviera Yuuno antes de la fecha para poder romper con él. Sería tan romántico poder romper con él antes de la fecha estimada y así hacer el amor por primera vez con Fae el día de Noche vieja.

- Estoy deseando que sea mañana… - musitó contra sus labios.

- Nanoha, yo…

La rubia la apartó de la calidez de su cuerpo sin soltarla y al ver su expresión se asustó de sobremanera. ¿Qué estaba atormentando a Fae? No iba a romper con ella, ¿no? Hacía un momento hubiera jurado que ella la amaba.

- ¿Fae?

- No me llames así, por favor.

No entendía nada.

- Hay algo que debes saber…

- ¿El qué?- preguntó confusa.

- Yo, yo no… Verás, es que… - balbuceó sin darle una respuesta clara- ¿Te suena el nombre de Fate Testarossa?

- ¡Ah, sí! La ultra millonaria egoísta y presuntuosa que no veía más allá de la punta de su nariz. ¡Tiene justamente lo que se merece!- exclamó- Pero, ¿a qué viene eso?

Leyó la decepción en la mirada de Fae y por un momento se planteó que fueran amigas o que estuvieran emparentadas. Esperaba no haber sido demasiado dura.

- ¿Fae?

El ascensor se detuvo en su piso justamente en ese momento y la rubia le dio un beso en la frente, un suave empujón y se despidió. Nanoha observó las puertas del ascensor cerrarse sin lograr entender qué acababa de suceder ahí adentro. De repente, sentía que Fae se estaba distanciando de ella.

Fate apretó los puños y observó su propio reflejo en las puertas del ascensor. Nanoha le acababa de dejar muy claro lo que pensaba de Fate Testarossa, de ella misma. La cobriza la odiaba. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que ella era Fate Testarossa? Pensaría que seguía siendo una embaucadora y que la había estado engañando sólo para echar un polvo. La reprocharía al estar intentando recuperar su fortuna a costa de la caída de Yuuno. La odiaría de por vida. Le tentaba tanto la idea de mantener esa identidad falsa por siempre… Pero no podía hacerlo. Tarde o temprano, ya fuera por ella o por otra persona, Nanoha terminaría descubriéndolo.

Salió cabizbaja del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón ese billete de veinte dólares que conservaba como si fuera todo un tesoro. Y es que lo era. Esos veinte dólares, ese pedazo de papel que jamás le entregaría a nadie, la habían hecho más feliz que ninguna otra cosa en toda su vida. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía permitirse el lujo de perder a Nanoha.

- Ha cambiado mucho señorita Testarossa.

Al escuchar esa voz levantó la vista del billete y buscó a su alrededor. Su secretaría no estaba en ese momento, sólo estaba un señor que trabajaba en el servicio de la limpieza. Estaba limpiando el cristal de una ventana por dentro.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Le he dicho que ha cambiado mucho señorita Testarossa.

- Le he escuchado bien. – guardó el billete en su bolsillo- Lo que quiero saber es a qué se refiere.

-Hace dos años sus empleados le tenían miedo, se escondían a su paso y la observaban como un perro a su amo. Ahora es mucho más amigable con todos y la veo muy comprometida con las buenas acciones.

- ¿Usted me conoce?

El hombre dejó de frotar el cristal y se volvió. Era ya bastante mayor, tenía el poco cabello que le quedaba blanco y una reluciente calva en la coronilla. Sus ojos eran de un tono azul grisáceo y tenía una nariz realmente peculiar, era muy grande. De hecho, la forma de su cabeza era la de un balón de fútbol americano. Le recordaba al mocoso de la serie de Padre de familia cuyo nombre no lograba recordar. Sí, antes veía toda esa televisión basura.

- Claro que la conozco señora Testarossa. Soy Vice, yo trabajaba para usted cuando era la jefa. Siempre limpiaba su despacho cuando usted salía por la tarde.

¡Sí, era verdad! Cuando ella terminaba de trabajar siempre estaba esperando ese señor para limpiar. Muchas veces lo hacía esperar hasta altas horas de la noche sin ningún remordimiento.

- Lo siento mucho. Lo traté muy mal.

- No te preocupes por mí, hija. – empezó a tutearla repentinamente- Me alegra saber que ya no es usted aquel monstruo. Ha cambiado mucho.

En verdad no estaba perdida si alguien que la conocía de su anterior vida pensaba eso.

- ¿Por qué no lo despidieron?- preguntó con curiosidad- Yuuno echó a todo mi personal…

- No tocó al equipo de limpieza. Pensó que éramos demasiado insignificantes y que no le daríamos ninguna clase de problema.

Típico de Yuuno y típico de ella años atrás. Aún así, no podía evitar alegrarse porque alguno de sus empleados al menos no se hubiera encontrado en paro. Muchos fueron los que se quedaron en la calle por la dirección de Yuuno Scrya.

- Pero Yuuno se equivocó. El equipo de limpieza también puede dar muchos problemas…

No lo entendió. Vice le sonrió, se acercó a su carro de la limpieza y sacó una carpeta. Se volvió hacia ella y le entregó la carpeta. Fate la abrió y pasó una página tras otro sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Cuentas falseadas, dinero desaparecido, desvíos de fondos, empresas fantasmas, fraude. Yuuno sí que tenía la soga al cuello. Ésa era la prueba de que Yuuno le había robado y también de que estaba robando mucho dinero a la empresa. ¡Ya lo tenía!

- ¿Por qué me da esto?

- Porque ahora sí, estás preparada para llevar adelante esta empresa. Manda a ese capullo al lugar que le corresponde.

- Gracias.

Fue casi instintivo el darle un abrazo a ese señor que acababa de darle la clave. Con eso y todo lo que habían recopilado entre ella y Chrono, Yuuno estaba perdido. ¡Habían ganado!

- Gracias no. Necesito que hagas una cosa más.

- ¡Lo que quieras!

- Arregla las cosas con la pequeña Nanoha. Es una muy buena chica y una de esas mujeres que uno no conoce en todas las generaciones. Si continúas mintiendo…

- Ella me odia, odia a Fate Testarossa.

- Odia a la mujer que retrataban los periódicos años atrás, no a ti. Le has mostrado cómo eres ahora, comprenderá si no tardas mucho en decírselo.

Aceptó el consejo y entró corriendo a su despacho. Llamó a Chrono para darle las buenas noticias y luego a la policía. Estarían todos allí en menos de media hora y se resolvería por completo el asunto con Yuuno. El siguiente paso era ir en busca de Nanoha y contárselo todo. Suplicaría de rodillas su perdón si hacía falta. Vice tenía toda la razón del mundo y era algo que ella ya sabía. No se podía permitir el perder a Nanoha.

Justo cuando estaba revisando los documentos para dárselos bien ordenados a la policía, las puertas se abrieron.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Nanoha la miraba con fuego en los ojos. ¿Qué sucedía?

- ¿Nanoha?

- Ahora es cuando yo digo Fae, ¿no?- se burló- ¡Ah, claro! No te llamas Fae, ¿verdad, Fate Testarossa?

- Y-Yo…

Entonces lo vio. Yunno Scray de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observando la escena. ¿Había vuelto antes de tiempo? ¿Por qué? Seguro que Nanoha acababa de romper con él y Yuuno al descubrir la razón le había contado quién era. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

- ¿No tienes nada que decir?

- Todo tiene una explicación.

- Por supuesto que sí. Sólo soy otra estúpida a la que has engañado con tus encantos. ¡Nunca te he importado!

- Nanoha…

La cobriza no podría sentirse más traicionada. Todo lo que había vivido con Fae, todo… ¡Todo era mentira! Fate Testrossa la había engañado, había jugado con sus sentimientos y lo peor es que seguía amándola y dudaba mucho que pudiera dejar de amarla. Se sentía indefensa, débil, frágil, estúpida. Todo lo que hicieron juntas. Los niños, los ancianos, el chocolate, los muñecos de nieve, los besos… ¿Hizo todo eso por un mísero polvo? Y pensar que ella quería hacer el amor con la rubia, que quería casarse con ella y quería en algún futuro tener hijos con ella. ¡Todo mentira!

- Nanoha no llores…

¿Estaba llorando? Fate estaba muy cerca de repente y sintió la humedad de sus propias lágrimas en sus mejillas. En verdad lloraba y ¿cómo no hacerlo?

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Tenía un buen motivo, yo…

- ¡Querías arruinarme!- intervino Yuuno- ¿Crees que no sé qué has estado indagando mientras estaba fuera? Mis espías en los bancos me han informado. Tú y tu amiguito Chrono no habéis sido muy listos.

- Si él supiera…

- Tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo. – se defendió.

- Y tú la devuelves con la misma moneda, ¿no?- se metió Nanoha- Te vengas. ¿Y yo qué pinto en toda esta venganza? ¿Qué soy? ¿Pretendías quitarle la prometida a Yuuno para llegar más lejos que él? ¿Querías un polvo? ¿Qué soy yo dentro de la ecuación?

- Tú eres muy importante, Nanoha. Tú no entras en…

- ¡No me mientas!

¡No le mentía! Metió la mano en su bolsillo y palpó el billete de veinte dólares, su tesoro. Lo sacó y se lo mostró. Nanoha no lo entendió así que decidió explicarse.

- Hace dos semanas, una hermosa mujer me dio un billete de veinte dólares justo cuando yo me estaba muriendo de hambre…

El corazón se le detuvo en ese momento al escucharla. ¡Ella era la vagabunda! La cobriza la vio famélica, cansada, sucia y sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Le dio un billete de veinte dólares sin estar completamente segura de que no fuera a emplearlo en alcohol o en drogas y con el ferviente deseo de que se alimentara. En más de una ocasión al pasar por delante de esos cartones se había preguntado qué fue de ella. Fae… No, Fate Testarossa era la vagabunda.

- Eras tú…

- Lo he guardado como el mayor de mis tesoros desde entonces. No me dejes Nanoha, por favor,

- ¡Fate!

Se volvió hacia la puerta. Chrono apareció con un inspector y un par de policías que apresaron a Yuuno.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto?- gritó Yuuno.

- Me temo que tiene muchas cosas que explicar señor Scrya. – le dijo el inspector- Espero que tenga un buen abogado. Necesitaré los documentos señorita Testarossa.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la rubia expectantes en ese momento. Yuuno, como era lógica, no comprendía a qué documentos se referían porque sabía bien que no podían encarcelarlo por lo que él indagó en los bancos. Chrono lo miraba triunfante. El inspector expectante y Nanoha… Leía su decepción a kilómetros de distancia.

- Vamos, adelante. Cumple tu venganza, Fate.

Si lo hacía, la perdería para siempre.

- Yo no…

- ¿A qué esperas?

No podía hacerlo, no si eso significaba perderla a ella.

- Yo les daré los documentos agentes. – Chrono caminó hacia su escritorio- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿No puedes flaquear ahora por unas piernas bonitas?

Ése fue el detonante. Nanoha le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que se escuchó el chasquido en toda la planta. Después de eso, ella se fue corriendo con los ojos rojos inyectados en lágrimas y Fate quiso seguirla. Chrono se lo impidió alegando que tenía que dar la cara en ese momento y diciéndole algo que era bien cierto, no conseguiría arreglar nada con Nanoha en caliente.

La dejó marchar con la mirada nublada y sus piernas temblando por la lucha, por la oposición a quedarse allí parada. Enfadada con Yuuno, con Chrono, con el mundo entero y consigo misma, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y agarró los documentos que Chrono buscaba.

- Aquí tienen agentes. Estos documentos prueban que Yuuno Scrya robó mi compañía, mi cuenta bancaria y mi departamento. Además, prueban otros muchos robos y fraudes suyos.

El inspector agarró la carpeta con los documentos y le echó un rápido vistazo.

- Me temo que va a pasar usted un largo tiempo en la cárcel señor Scrya.

Yuuno gritó furioso por sus palabras, pataleó, insultó, mordió y escupió espumarajos. No hubo forma de conseguir que se comportara así que esposado y con esa actitud se lo llevaron los agentes.

- Probablemente te cedan tus posesiones en cuestión de unos días. Todo estaba muy claro.

- Por mí pueden quemarlo todo…

- Fate…

Chrono puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero ella se apartó.

- Esa mujer…

- Esa mujer es mucho más que unas piernas bonitas. Esa mujer es para mí lo que es para ti Amy Limietta.

- Lo siento, no quería estropearlo más…

Ya lo sabía pero no dejaba de darle rabia por ello.

- ¿Llamarás a tu madre?- le preguntó.

- Lo haré cuando me recupere de este golpe.

Por primera vez Chrono , su mejor amigo, no le discutió. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza comprendiendo la situación y se marchó. Se quedó sola durante mucho tiempo, no sabía bien cuanto. Se tumbó en el sofá de su despacho mirando hacia el techo y cuando al fin se decidió a volver a la realidad y enfrentarse a sus problemas, era de noche.

No podía perder a Nanoha y tampoco iba a permitirlo. ¡Lucharía por ella! Inmediatamente iría a aclarar las cosas con ella y tendrían esa maravillosa Noche vieja que estaban planeando juntas. Ni por asomo pensaba permitir que la lengua venenosa de Yuuno terminara con lo mejor que le había sucedido en toda su maldita vida. Lo que había entre Nanoha y ella era demasiado especial como para que no se dieran una segunda oportunidad y lucharía.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho decidida y se encontró cara a cara con ella. ¿Habría pensado lo mismo?

- Supongo que ya eres la jefa.- habló ella.

- Nanoha… - mustió.

La cobriza no respondió a su súplica y apartó la mirada enojada. Entonces vio el sobre blanco que sostenía.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Nanoha levantó el sobre y se lo ofreció.

- Presento formalmente mi carta de dimisión.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Oh santísima madre de Guadalupe PORQUE! TwT, bueno era de esperarse esto *snif *snif.<p>

Vuelvo a decirlo y (y no me cansare de decirllo xD) AGRADEZCO A TODA LA GENTE QUE DEJA SUS REVIEW!

YO:Wow! El tiempo se me va, ya debo irme a la universidad (miro mi reloj)

Asi que hay se me ven mis chavos(as) ,nos vemos! owo)/

Próxima publicación:Domingo 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

El día de noche vieja, treinta y uno de diciembre. Había recuperado su empresa, volvía a ser la directora y estaba sola. Nanoha recogió sus cosas de su mesa y se marchó sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Había recuperado lo suyo pero, ¿a qué precio?

Decidió darles el día libre a sus empleados y ella se quedó sola en su despacho, observando la pantalla apagada de su ordenador y castigándose por dentro. ¿Tuvo alguna vez verdaderamente la oportunidad de estar con Nanoha? El hecho de que ella fuera Fate Testarossa no iba a cambiarlo nada, ni nadie. Recuperar su empresa probablemente fuera algo secundario en la ruptura con Nanoha. La cobriza odiaba a la persona que ella representaba. Tal vez no hubiera cambiado tanto como Fate misma creía.

Su siguiente pensamiento fue coger las botellas del mini bar que reservaba para sus reuniones importantes y ponerse a beber como si no hubiera un mañana. Tampoco lo había para ella. Sin Nanoha ya no tenía nada sentido en su vida. Prometió llamar a sus padres pero estaba más hundida incluso que cuando era una vagabunda. Nada le salía bien, estaba claro y todo era por su propio egoísmo. Sus padres la educaron bien y la criaron con amor, ¿por qué perdió tanto el norte? Se dejó seducir por esa vida a la que nunca pudo aspirar en su pequeña casita de pueblo para luego descubrir que era insustituible por todo el lujo al que podía aspirar. ¿De qué le sirvieron esos supuestos amigos de carteras reventadas por el grosor? Sólo Chrono estuvo ahí y ella le dio la espalda.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho. Cuando dio permiso, la puerta se abrió y entró aquel hombre de la limpieza, Vice, con su carrito lleno de productos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se levantó- Hoy he dado el día libre a todos los empleados.

- En realidad, venía a verte a ti. El carrito era sólo una excusa para pasar.

Más relajada volvió a sentarse y lo contempló atentamente.

- Fue muy lenta con Nanoha.

- Se me adelantaron por cuestión de segundos… - gruñó- De todas formas, ella no me hubiera querido.

- Eso no lo sabes. Sólo estaba enfadada en el momento, pero puede que ya esté más tranquila. Llámala.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el teléfono. Tenía el número de su apartamento y el de su móvil pero no se atrevía a llamarla. Temía que ella no le cogiera, que hubiera cambiado su número para librarse de Fate o que le cogiera sólo para decirle que no quería que la llamase nunca más.

- No es una buena idea…

- ¿Se va a rendir ya?- se sentó en su sofá- Esa mujer merece que te esfuerces un poquito más de lo normal, ¿no crees?

- Merece que no vuelva a molestarla nunca más… -musitó desolada.

- Lamento que lo veas de ese modo.

Vice se levantó, se dirigió hacia su carrito y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia la puerta para salir. Pero antes de salir se detuvo.

- Piénsalo bien. Si no lo intentas, te arrepentirás durante toda tu vida.- hizo una pausa- Feliz año nuevo, jefa.

Y con esas últimas palabras salió del despacho y la dejó de nuevo sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Tenía razón? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que Nanoha le había entregado una carta de dimisión y había rechazado su oferta de hablar fríamente. Rebuscó la carta en el bolsillo interior de su americana y la desplegó para volver a leerla.

_Señorita Testarossa,_

_Me dirijo a usted para remitirle mi irrevocable dimisión de mi puesto de trabajo como directora de publicidad y de marketing. Mis razones son personales pero repercuten directamente en mi trabajo ya que no estoy capacitada para ejercer mis obligaciones en esas condiciones._

_Ruego que entienda mis razones y espero que pueda encontrar a otra persona calificada para el puesto lo antes posible. Si lo considera necesario, puedo remitirle algunos nombres._

_Atentamente, Nanoha Takamachi_

Fría, corta, escueta. Nada en esa carta reflejaba la personalidad de Nanoha. Era como si hubiera escrito la carta otra persona totalmente ajena y le costaba aceptarla. No quería aceptar su dimisión, pero no tenía ningún derecho a obligarla a permanecer junto a la rubia después de todo lo que le había mentido.

Volvió a guardar la carta en su lugar, junto a su corazón roto y rebuscó en su cartera el billete de veinte dólares.

_Se estaba resignando a morirse de hambre cuando un billete de veinte dólares cayó sobre su regazo. Pensó que alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero los tacones que vio frente a ella cambiaron de dirección para marcharse. ¡No podía permitirlo!_

_Agarró el billete de veinte dólares y se levantó de un salto que casi la hizo caer al suelo de nuevo. Estaba famélica._

_- ¡Espera!_

_La mujer se detuvo y se volvió. Fate se quedó sin respiración. Durante su época como presidenta de su empresa se había movido entre las bellezas más cotizadas de todo el mundo, pero jamás se había cruzado con una mujer como ella. Quiso besarla, abrazarla, amarla y sobre todo, protegerla. Nunca nadie había inspirado en ella semejante sentimiento de protección._

Todavía se quedaba sin respiración cada vez que la miraba. Dudaba que fuera algo que pudiera superar en algún momento de su vida.

- Nanoha…

- ¿Me llamabas?

¡Esa voz! Alzó la cabeza sorprendida de volver a escucharla y se encontró frente a frente con ella. Llevaba el cabello suelto y vestía unos ajustados vaqueros y un jersey rosa palo que moldeaba su exquisita figura. ¿No llevaba abrigo? Se levantó de su silla, agarró su abrigo de la percha y rodeó el escritorio a toda prisa.

- Te vas a resfriar.

Le pasó el abrigo sobre los hombros y de paso aprovechó para tocarla y asegurarse de que en verdad era ella, de que no estaba delirando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una pregunta brusca y que sonaba a ataque. Sí que empezaba bien.

- No quería decir…- intentó disculparse.

- No sé muy bien qué hago aquí. Esperaba descubrirlo antes de que se me agotara el impulso.

- Nanoha, yo…

- Quiero que me lleves en tu coche a un sitio. – prácticamente se lo ordenó.

No se le ocurrió discutirle. Cogió las llaves de su coche, cerró la oficina y la siguió al ascensor. El trayecto hacia el aparcamiento fue silencioso y añoró abrazarse a ella en esos momentos de intimidad furtiva, besarla. ¿Por qué estaba Nanoha allí? ¿La había recuperado? ¿O pretendía llevarla a alguna cuneta para deshacerse de ella? Fate desaparecería voluntariamente si la cobriza se lo pidiera. No quería hacerle más daño.

Una vez en el aparcamiento, Nanoha la siguió y se detuvo ante su Ferrari. Alzó una ceja y la miró con evidente sarcasmo. La cobriza no había visto su coche hasta ese día y estaba claro que reconocía el coche que Yuuno había conducido semanas antes. Sin embargo, no dijo una sola palabra y se montó. Fate hizo lo mismo y metió la llave en el contacto pero no arrancó, no sabía a dónde iban.

- E- Esto… ¿Nanoha?

- Quiero que me lleves a la casa de tus padres.

- ¿Qué?

¿A la casa de sus padres? ¿Por qué quería ir a la casa de sus padres? No entendía.

- ¿A qué esperas?- lo retó.

- Pero, yo no…

- ¡Arranca!

Al ver ese despliegue de ira por parte de Nanoha no se atrevió a discutir ni un poco más y arrancó el coche. Ir a la casa de sus padres, ver a sus padres y llevar a Nanoha. Se debía de estar volviendo loca para aceptar hacerlo. ¿Por qué Nanoha había aparecido de esa forma en su despacho? ¿Por qué ella quería ir a la casa de sus padres? ¿Acaso deseaba interrogarlos para comprobar si siempre fue una idiota egoísta? Seguro que quería humillarla y se lo merecía.

Se detuvo en un semáforo y vio a un par de niños, cruzando la calle cada uno de una mano de su padre. Se vio a sí misma y a Alicia de niñas.

_Alicia tenía diez años, ella tenía nueve años. Salían en noche vieja a comprar los arándonos para el pavo. Iban ese día porque era cuando se vendían los productos de la huerta favorita de su madre. Eran los mejores de todo el pueblo. Mientras que ellas dos se tiraban bolas de nieve, su padre se peleaba por esos arándonos para su mujer. Pero ellos ya tenían los arándanos, los llevaba él mismo y volvían a casa._

_- Y bien, ¿qué propósitos tenéis para este año niñas?_

_Alicia fue la primera en contestar a la pregunta._

_- Yo quiero aprender a conducir._

_Su padre se río._

_- Aún eres muy pequeña Alicia. No podrás conducir hasta los dieciocho. Tendrás que pedir algo más realista._

_- Pues entonces… mmm… -pensó- Quiero entrar en el equipo de básquetbol del colegio como defensa._

_- Eso seguro que lo consigues. – se volvió hacia ella- ¿Y tú, Fate?_

_- Yo quiero estudiar mucho y sacar muy buenas notas para conseguir un buen trabajo y ganar mucho dinero._

_- El dinero no lo es todo, hija._

Pero Fate lo olvidó por completo cuando lo tuvo en sus manos. Sus padres siempre le enseñaron que el calor de una familia que lo quisiera y apoyara en todo momento era lo más importante para un individuo, pero ella no lo entendió. Cuando empezó a ganar cantidades inmensas de dinero, lo quiso todo para ella, y olvidó de lo que era realmente importante. Llevaba vinos carísimos a su casa por navidad, pero desdeñaba los abrazos de su madre y los consejos de su padre. Hizo absolutamente todo mal.

El semáforo cambió de color otra vez y volvió a arrancar. Pasaron por delante de una tienda de confecciones y no pudo evitar ver a su madre cosiendo delante de la chimenea.

_Por navidad siempre se sentaban alrededor de su madre mientras ella terminaba de rematar sus calcetines para Santa Claus. Cada hermana le indicaba cómo quería las letras de su calcetín y después los colgaban juntas._

_- Niñas, este año Santa Claus no va a poder traer muchos regalos._

_- ¿Por qué mamá?- preguntó Fate._

_- ¿Nos hemos portado mal, mamá?- preguntó Alicia_

_- No, mis niñas._

_Su madre se arrodilló junto a ellas y les dio un gran abrazo maternal._

_- Santa Claus tiene que repartir regalos para los niños pobres, menos afortunados que nosotros. Por eso este año va a hacer menos regalos a los que podemos vivir en mejores condiciones. Nosotros tenemos un hogar, comida y lo más importante, los unos a los otros._

_Les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hijas._

_- Pero os prometo que otro año será diferente._

_- ¿Por qué será diferente?- insistió ella- Los niños pobres tendrán más dinero…_

_- No lo sé, Fate. – le revolvió el pelo- Sólo sé que este año nos ha tocado a nosotros pero otro año les tocará a otros. Santa Claus no va a dejar siempre con menos regalos a los mismos.- le sonrió- Lo que sí que tendremos será bienes invisibles._

_- ¿Qué es eso, mamá?- preguntó Alicia en esa ocasión._

_- No se pueden ver pero aquellos que los tenemos somos muy afortunados. Amor, amistad, cariño, felicidad… Somos afortunados de tener todo eso._

_Su madre las abrazó a las dos con lágrimas en los ojos que ellas no supieron interpretar._

Años más tarde descubrió que en esas navidades habían despedido a su padre. Su madre tenía la esperanza de que lograra encontrar algún otro trabajo ya que ella no podía mantenerlos con su taller de costura aunque trabajara veinticuatro horas diarias. Su padre encontraría trabajo dos meses más tarde afortunadamente.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso pero muy inspirador para Fate. Un recuerdo navideño tras otro asaltó su memoria y para cuando llegaron al pueblo no podría sentirse más nostálgica. El pueblo en el que se crió debía ser la ciudad de la navidad de Santa Claus. Nunca había visto algo tan entrañable y acogedor en toda su vida. Y siempre fue así, desde que podía recordar. Igual por eso le gustaba tanto a sus padres.

Condujo en zigzag por las calles y fue girando y buscando indicaciones en las carreteras nuevas hasta encontrar el barrio residencial en el que se crió. Aparcó frente a la casita de sus padres y la contempló asombrada. No había decoración navideña. ¿Cómo era posible? Su padre ponía los adornos un mes antes.

- Vamos.

- ¡Espera!

Nanoha salió del coche a primera y Fate la siguió. No sabía si era capaz de entrar en esa casa, era todo muy violento. Sin embargo, Nanoha avanzaba sin ningún temor hacia la puerta y ella la siguió corriendo azorada. ¿Qué demonios se proponía Nanoha?

Ella tocó el timbre antes de que pudiera impedírselo y la puerta no tardó en abrirse. Se encontró frente a frente con su hermana mayor y las dos se contemplaron la una a la otra con los ojos abiertos como platos. Alicia no había cambiado nada en absoluto. Misma melena rubia lacea recogida en una coleta. Mismos ojos rubíes y orgullosas. Misma sonrisa prepotente. Y pensar que eran prácticamente idénticas.

- Llegas tarde. – le dijo.

- Se me fue el santo al cielo trabajando.- se disculpó.

- El retraso es de tres navidades y dos Noche viejas, ¿lo sabías?

Bien, le guardaba rencor. No era nada nuevo entre ellas. Desde que eran unas niñas siempre buscaron cualquier excusa para iniciar una pelea. Esta vez, Alicia tenía razón.

- ¿No entras a ver a papá y a mamá?- la retó- Te va a caer una buena.

Se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sus padres estaban ahí adentro, estarían enfadados con ella. Nanoha no la dejó pensárselo. La empujó al interior y su hermana cerró la puerta a espalda de las dos para evitar que se escaparan. Antes de que pudiera moverse su padre apareció.

- ¿Quién ha llamado a la… - se detuvo al verlo- puerta?

Notaba a su padre más envejecido, más cansado. No se movió del sitio y se quedó mirándolo durante unos largos minutos. Fate no sabía si decir algo, si moverse... No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Su padre lo hizo por ella. Se encontró entre sus brazos antes de que se le ocurriera algo que decir y sintió ganas de llorar que logró reprimir difícilmente.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó- ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?

Su padre enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

- Por un momento creímos que estabas muerta…

- Lo siento…

Era lo único que podía decir.

- ¡Tienes que ver a tu madre!

Dicho y hecho. Su padre la agarró, tiró de ella y la empujó hacia el salón. Su madre no parecía ella misma. Estaba sentada en su viejo sillón, pero en vez de estar posicionada frente a la chimenea, estaba en una esquina. Su madre estaba encogida, envuelta en una manta confeccionada por ella misma en la que solían envolverse juntas cuando era pequeña. Su mirada estaba perdida en la alfombra, como si estuviera analizando cada dibujo del estampado, cada forma.

- ¿Mamá?

Ella desvió su mirada de la alfombra esperando ver a su hija mayor pero se encontró a Fate en su lugar. La miró sin comprender al principio. Tenía ya tan asumido que no volvería a ver jamás a su hija menor que tuvo el pensamiento de que a quien en verdad contemplaba era a Alicia. Decepcionada volvió su mirada hacia la alfombra pero esta vez, Fate no iba a abandonarla. La volvió a llamar y se movió para acercarse.

En esa segunda ocasión, Precia no apartó la mirada de la alfombra. Sólo sus pies entorpeciendo su visión, lograron volver a hacerla entrar en la realidad. Fate se arrodilló, colocó sus manos sobre las de ella y las calentó con amoroso cuidado. Su madre estaba helada y ella era un ser tan cálido. Precia volvió a mirarla sin entender. En esos dos años había soñado demasiadas veces con la vuelta de su hija, había imaginado demasiadas veces que su hija entraba por la puerta. Había creído falsamente encontrarla. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que ésa era la mirada de su hija y de que esas manos cálidas eran aquéllas que tantas veces ella había calentado cuando era una niña.

- ¿Fate?

- Sí, mamá. – se llevó su mano a su rostro para sentirla contra su piel- Soy Fate.

Precia se tiró encima de su hija. Fate la agarró y se levantó dando vueltas con ella entre sus brazos. Como se arrepentía de no haber vuelto antes a su casa.

- Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar, mamá.

- No importa, no importa… - ella enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos- Lo importante es que has vuelto, mi cielo.

Dejó los pies de su madre sobre el suelo una vez más y permitió que ella la inspeccionara entera tal y como lo haría una madre.

- Estás muy delgada. ¿no has estado comiendo bien?

- Eh, bueno…

Decirle a su madre que estuvo vagabundeando durante los dos últimos años no era una opción.

- No vuelvas a dejarme nunca. Quiero que me llames cada semana y que vengas a verme al menos una vez al mes.

Su madre volvió a abrazarla y ella sonrió por su entusiasmo.

- Tenías razón, mamá. – musitó en su oído- Los bienes invisibles son los mejores regalos. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido ver antes.

Ella se rió contra su hombro y le dio un apretón que bien podría haberla dejado sin respiración. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su madre tuviera tanta fuerza. Su padre se unió al abrazo y su hermana le dio la mano fraternalmente.

- Fate ha vuelto y no tengo nada preparado. – su madre se puso seria- Kaito, sal ahora mismo a comprar un pavo.

- ¿Ahora?- se quejó su padre- Precia no creo que haya más…

- ¡Pues cázalo si hace falta!

Su padre gimió disgustado por tener que salir y mientras se iba a recoger la gabardina, sonó el timbre. Alicia fue a abrir y Fate la siguió con la mirada, reencontrándose con Nanoha. Ella estaba allí, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué la llevó a su casa?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó.

- Me lo dijo un pajarito.

- ¿Un pajarito?- preguntó sin entender- ¿Qué pajarito?

- Yo.

Chrono apareció por la puerta y entonces entendió todo.

- Sabía que ella sería la única capaz de convencerte para que vinieras. Hice trampas. – le guiñó un ojo- Y he traído el pavo.

Levantó una bolsa con un bulto enorme y su padre soltó la gabardina suspirando de puro alivio al ver aquel enorme y hermoso pavo.

- ¿Lo harás con salsa de arándanos, mamá?- le preguntó a su madre.

- Claro que sí. – sonrió- Kaito, ve a comprar arándanos.

- ¡No vais a parar hasta echarme de casa!

Kaito se puso la gabardina y salió de la casa. Precia agarró a sus dos hijas para arrastrarlas hacia la cocina y cocinar juntas. Chrono las siguió sonriente y Nanoha se echó atrás dispuesta a marcharse. Acordándose de la mujer, Precia giró la cabeza y se volvió rápidamente para tirar de Fate y susurrarle al oído.

- No dejes que se vaya, es una buena chica. Invítala a cenar.

Se detuvo y se volvió hacia Nanoha. Ella se marchaba.

- ¡Espera, Nanoha!

Nanoha se volvió justo cuando su madre, su hermana y Chrono desaparecían por la puerta de la cocina. Ahora bien, estaba completamente segura de que los tres tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta para enterarse de todo lo que sucedía.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

Ella suspiró como si le costara darle una respuesta.

- Verás, Chrono habló conmigo ayer, antes de marcharme. Intentó convencerme de que habías cambiado mucho…

¡Bendito Chrono!

- ¿Funcionó?- preguntó esperanzada.

- No, hasta hoy, hasta que te vi con tus padres. Te traje porque Chrono me encontró y me pidió ayuda. En un principio pensé en hacerle el favor a tus padres, no a ti. Tienes un amigo mucho mejor de lo que mereces.

Eso era verdad.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?- inquirió.

- Marcharme, supongo.- se encogió de hombros.

- Quédate a cenar, sé que no tienes otro plan.

Ella agachó la cabeza dubitativa y Fate aprovechó el momento para romper la distancia entre las dos de dos grandes zancadas y situarse bien cerca. Nanoha alzó la cabeza al percatarse de su cercanía y la observó con los ojos brillantes por unas lágrimas que estaba reteniendo. Le había hecho tanto daño. Aún así, se negaba a renunciar a la cobriza.

- Renunciaré a la empresa. No la quiero sin ti.

Nanoha la observó sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Fate estaba dispuesta a renunciar a toda su inmensa y recién recuperada fortuna sólo por ella? Era lo más romántico que una persona había hecho nunca por ella, pero totalmente innecesario. Al principio estaba muy enfadada, pero después de hablar con Chrono y una noche entera reflexionando decidió perdonarla. Yuuno se merecía lo que acababa de sucederle y nadie ejercería mejor que la renovada Fate de directora de la empresa. Verla con su familia, la había llevado más allá del perdón.

- No quiero que renuncies a nada, Fate. La empresa es tuya, cuida de ella y ayuda a muchas personas.

- Entonces, no acepto tu dimisión. – sacó la carta que Nanoha misma le entregó el día anterior del bolsillo de su americana y la hizo pedazos ante su mirada incrédula- Te quiero el lunes en el trabajo.

Y allí estaría sin falta. No le importaba nada que no fuera permanecer cerca de aquella mujer. No podía dejar de amarla.

- Te amo, Nanoha. Te amo desde el día en que me tiraste un billete de veinte dólares y te amaré hasta que me muera y más allá.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo, idiota?- le regañó- ¡Yo también te amo!

Y en menos de un segundo, las dos estaban abrazadas besándose. Con un beso lleno de alegría, podía sentirse los labios de cada una con una sonrisa. Al siguiente segundo, su madre, su hermana y Chrono se tiraban sobre ellas preguntando por la boda. Había cosas que en ninguna familia cambiaban y una de ellas era los familiares y amigos cotillas que no sabían disimular. Ellas se cogieron de la mano y se dejaron fotografiar mientras se besaban bajo la ramita de muérdago que la madre de Fate puso sobre ellas.

FIN

* * *

><p>Y colorín colorado esto...aún no ha acabo xD jajaa.<p>

Bueno en realidad termino -.-, solo faltaría el epilogo jeje n_ñ

En fin, gracias a todos por sus lindos review :D. Hoy , por primera vez fui a votar para mi distrito y lo demás xd(y pensar que estaba emocionada)kjnbzxcjag y una maldita cola de gente hacia espera para votar X_x. Y para rematar salio un sol TwT, demasiado calor ( estuve apunto de quitarle la gorra de un niño xD)

Bueno, al menos pude dar mi voto OAO.(así no soy llevada a la cárcel jojojoj, ok no)

Espero que les haya gustado este fic y ya nos veremos para epilogo(que es corto creo)

Saludos, que no los atrape el mapache

Próxima publicación: lun 6 o mart 7


	6. Epilogo

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN , LA HISTORIA A BALA-2006 ;), LOS MÉRITOS AL VERDADERO AUTOR!(SALUDOS)**

**AH! Y YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo:<strong>

Un año después, volvían a reunirse en casa de los padres de Fate para celebrar una vez más la Noche vieja.

El asunto de la empresa había quedado al fin resuelto. Fate había recuperado todas sus propiedades y el control completo de su marca. Había buscado a muchos empleados que trabajaron para ella para ofrecerles volver si lo deseaban y habían cambiado mucho sus hábitos directivos. Ya no se pasaba trabajando desde primera hora de la mañana hasta última hora de la noche, ni se llevaba el trabajo a casa. Había aprendido a delegar. Conocía los nombres de sus empleados y sabía cosas de su vida, preguntaba por sus hijos.

Respecto a Yuuno Scrya, sólo podía decir que al fin tenía justamente lo que se merecía. Ahora bien, no descartaba que él también pudiera reformarse y decidió darle una oportunidad como empleado de su empresa. Seguía siendo presidiario, por supuesto. Aquel trabajo le serviría para ganarse su libertad condicional si él daba un buen informe y sólo lo haría si veía un cambio positivo en él.

Su vida privada era la mejor parte. Nanoha volvió a trabajar el lunes y el resto de los días como la mejor directora de publicidad y marketing que nunca había tenido. Y estaba muy segura de lo que decía. Se casaron tan pronto como pudieron en marzo y un mes después fueron bendecidas con la noticia de que serían madres. Tuvieron que suspender su viaje a Somalia, pero le prometió a Nanoha que lo harían en cuanto el niño o niña fuera lo bastante grande. Fate tampoco quería perderse la oportunidad de ir a ayudar en persona a aquellos niños menos afortunados. Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era repartir regalos disfrazada de Papá Noel en la puerta de su empresa. Sin perder la oportunidad, la gente se acercó a Nanoha sacandole millones de fotografías vestida de una Mamá Noel muy embarazada. Los niños creían que Santa Claus iba a tener hijos.

En ese momento Fate estaba terminando de poner la mesa con su padre y su hermana mientras que Nanoha sazonaba el pavo con su madre. La novia de Alicia, la primera novia que la rubia mayor traía a la casa, una encantadora mujer llamada Carim, estaba también con su madre y con Nanoha.

- Deja que te ayude con eso.

Corrió a ayudar a Nanoha con la fuente del pavo y la dejó en el centro de la mesa.

- Fate mou, estoy embarazada, no terminal.

- Lo sé, pero no es bueno que cargues tanto peso en tu estado.

La rubia observó fascinada por su belleza. Cada día que pasaba la veía aún más hermosa y le sentaba muy bien el embarazo. No se veía gorda sino que encantadora e irresistible.

Se sentaron a la mesa a cenar, pero mientras su madre estaba bendiciendo la mesa, Nanoha le dio un fuerte apretón de mano. Fate abrió un ojo y la contempló . Fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes. ¿Qué le sucedía?

- ¿Nanoha?- susurró la pregunta.

- Creo que he roto aguas… - no reaccionó- ¡Ya viene!

Todo fue muy rápido. Cogió el coche y salió corriendo con Fate hacia el hospital. Tenían la maleta preparada por si acaso desde hacía ya un par de semanas. Mientras conducía, inducía a Nanoha a realizar los ejercicios respiratorios que practicaron en los cursillos y a cada quejido de ella, la rubia aumentaba la velocidad.

Una vez que llegaron tuvieron que esperar hasta que Nanoha hubiera dilatado lo suficiente. Comieron el pavo que su madre les apartó en un tiempo record antes de que se fueran y tuvieron que convencer cada uno a sus familias de que no era necesario que se perdieran las campanadas de año nuevo para ir al hospital. Ellos encendieron la televisión con la intención de verlas allí tomando unas uvas que le dieron unas enfermeras, pero Nanoha se puso de parto apenas veinte minutos antes de las campanadas. Fate estuvo dando vueltas por el pasillo hasta que al fin la llamaron.

Tuvieron una hija que midió cincuenta centímetros y pesó tres kilos y seiscientos gramos. Una niña preciosa de cabellera rubia y piel sonrosada. Nanoha la sostuvo entre sus brazos con amoroso cuidado cuando volvieron a llevarla a la habitación.

- Eres el primer niño del año, mi amor. – le besó una pequeña manita- ¿Sabes lo especial que eres?

Fate se inclinó y dio suaves besos en el rostro de su hija y de su esposa.

- ¿Por qué no la cargas?

Obedeció encantada a la sugerencia. Cogió al bebé entre sus brazos y la meció suavemente sin estar muy segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Cómo vamos a llamarla?- le preguntó.

- ¿Qué te parece Fae?

La sugerencia de Nanoha le causó un ataque de risa pero cuando miró a su hija, se dio cuenta de que no era tan descabellada.

- La verdad es que tiene cara de Fae…

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije!

- Tendremos que contarle la historia de su nombre cuando sea mayor.

Sí, le contaría la historia de una dama, una vagabunda y un billete de veinte dólares.

Extra:

-Para la próxima, quiero que nuestra segunda hija se llame Vivio…-comento la cobriza feliz, sus ganas de tener otro bebe , le encantaba.

-Me gusta esa idea-volvió a sonreír Fate- oíste eso Fae, muy pronto tendrás una hermanita. Solo hay que esperar que mami se recupere- guiño a su hija quien aún la mantenía en sus brazos.

Y sonriendo, la bebé parecía entenderlo de alguna extraña forma.

-Fate-chan, baka. No le digas eso al bebé-contestó avergonzada.

* * *

><p>Hola querida gente! Como están? (no, no estoy muerta xD), ejem bueno , primero quiero pedir disculpa para toda aquella gentita que estuve esperando el epilogo TwT , se que siempre cumplo con las fechas que dejo pero (este ultimo)fue la excepción u_u. Tuve la fecha especial de mi madre, enferme y bueno cosas de la vida.<p>

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo lo he estado adaptando y disfrutando de igual forma :D. Si me preguntais ,¨Como lograron que Nanoha estuviera embarazada¨ bueno mis queridos lectores les dejo a cada uno a su imaginación jajaja , AUNQUE, claro la tecnología avanza , por lo que nada es imposible para esta adorable pareja.

Oh si, como en el fic la hija se llamaría Fae (para seguir el ritmo de la historia).Hice un extra, adoro a Vivio así que quise intentar colocar mi granito de arena y Ta-da!( Fae tendrá próximamente una hermanita xD)

Y en fin, por ultimo y lo deje para el final.

!AGRADEZCO A TODOS , POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTE FIC ,QUIENES COMENTARON, A FAVORITOS,A FOLLOWS! :).

Nos veremos, próximamente

Saludos y que no los atrape el mapache


End file.
